Koori No Ouji
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Fuji was bored of the usual crowd so when he met Echizen, he knew life was getting interesting again. Ryoma entered the school for his own reasons but his icy bluntness may just melt when he goes head-to-head with Fuji and his ex's.
1. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

A/N: Introducing my NEWEST story XD

Yes, I do realize I have 3 other on-going stories but like I mentioned before. They are all coming to an end… Somewhere In-Between has 2 chapters left, Part of Me has 3 chapters left and Wet With Tears has one chapter left XP So to fill the gap of Wet With Tears spot, It'll be filled with this story. I got positive reviews on the preview at the end of 'One Touch' so I decided to indulge everyone!

Leave a review so I can get some in put on what everyone thinks.

PS- Like usual, I try not to make any story of mine alike so this, of course will follow a bit differently. Plus, like usual, I'm trying a new style and this time it's shorter chapters but with all the twists and action. Although it'll be in condensed form I hope everyone still enjoys it!

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on November 21. What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

..

Koori No Ouji

Rated: M

Summary: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

Pairings: Will reveal themselves rather quickly!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Seigaku High is one of the few prestigious private schools in the area. It housed co-ed students and had 2 dorms, one for male and another for females. The dorms were then divided into the 4 subsections depending on what you were majoring in (General Studies, Medical, Business, or Humanities). The uniform still consists of the black uniform for boys and gray and red uniforms for girls. The school could be considered isolated for it was fenced away from the rest of Tokyo and students who attended here, lived here. It was a lively, interesting place if you haven't already seen everything…but he was tired of everyone. He had just broken up with his fifteenth boyfriend for this school term. The game had become repetitive once he caught his prey. With no challenge in or out of bed, academically or physically, Fuji Syuusuke had become thoroughly bored with the people who attended Seigaku High. To make his evening even worse was the fact that winter break was upon them and his sister was sending him a fiancée!

Tonight had been just another boring party. It was convenient for Fuji since it gave him time to meet up with his boyfriend and break up, but it inconvenient him when multiple girls and boys sought his attention. It had, for the most part disinterested him since there was no one interesting there and Tezuka had refused to go with him to check on the transfer students that entered for the winter term. Out of everyone in the school, Fuji found himself to be closer to his long-time friend Kikumaru Eiji and his stoic tennis captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. Those two were strictly forbidden for Fuji to get intimate with…mostly because he like the relationship and stage where they were at and didn't want to further it. Slowly he walked up to his dorm and leaned against the side of the main door. Fuji smiled into the night sky that rained softly with snow tonight. Seeing a bright star, Fuji mouth slowly turned upward. He felt a bit childish tonight and felt like wishing on a star.

(A/N: Japanese version of twinkle twinkle little star)

"Kira kira Hikaru

yozora no hoshi yo

mabataki shitewa

minna o miteru

kira kira hikaru

yozora no hoshi yo…

send me a interesting fiancée at least…" Fuji whispered softly into the sky.

CRACK

The crack of the branch brought Fuji's attention to the figure running towards him. Interested by the commotion Fuji continued to stare as the figure stopped right beside him to breathe. Watching the long black hair drape around the girls' slim figure, Fuji watched amused at a scowl crossed the girl's cute face when she noted the dress was soiled from her running.

"Find her!" he heard voices from afar scream out, " She couldn't have gotten far!"

Interested thoroughly now, Fuji realized the girl had no idea he was standing there.

"May I help you?" Fuji asked amused.

Her head jerked upward to look at Fuji as Fuji stepped into the light near the front door of his dorm. Fuji noted sharp eyes stared at him, sharp golden eyes that shone through the darkness of the night and falling snow.

"Anata wa dare? (Who are you?)" She demanded.

No words left Fuji's lips as he stared at her fully now in the light. She was so perfect, so challenging with that gaze, so demanding with that attitude, so…HIS!

"Perhaps it's best if I escort you inside first before we speak further?" Fuji offered. He watched as the girl bit her bottom lip in thought and wondered how those lips would fit on his when they kissed…

"Okay…" The girl muttered and Fuji opened the dorm's door and checked for the dorm head; which happened to be Tezuka. Satisfied that Tezuka was patrolling other areas of the dorm, Fuji ushered her inside and shut the door.

Turning the corner, Fuji came in contact with Tezuka.

"Fuji…back already?" Tezuka asked emotionlessly.

"Ha-hai…it was rather boring so it thought I'd head back and find something better to do…" Fuji said pushing the girl into the shadows of the darkened hallway. Tezuka was one who seriously abided by dorm rules and dorm rule number one had specifically been no opposite gender should ever be present in dorm unless escorted by parent, teacher, or superior.

"I see…I hope it's not to bother me." Tezuka said with a small sigh.

"Of course not!" Fuji said with a small smile.

Tezuka merely lifted a brow. " I find that somewhat hard to believe…"

Fuji chuckled and looked for an escape to his room with the girl. " I promise I won't bother you tonight…I have a book I've been meaning to read."

Tezuka merely sighed. " I don't think you do…unless your talking about 'The Little Prince' which you have mastered reading in 5 languages already."

"It's a good book!" Fuji protested lightly.

Tezuka merely nodded with a sigh and started to turn and leave. " I have to check on the first years… supposedly I have to prepare for a transfer student to be added into the general study section of the dorm."

"I see…" Fuji said pretending to be interested.

"The point is that the general study area is filled with 1st and 2nd years already. Only you and I have our own room so one of us will have to share our space."

"Are you saying I'm going to have to share?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"You know if you didn't scare off Miyozuma last term you'd still have to share." Tezuka pointed out.

"But as dorm head you should be generous." Fuji stated.

"What I say goes." Tezuka merely said. " I have to go talk to Nomorou of the Humanities section about how many transfer students he got."

"But you don't have to talk to Yoshida and Masasaki from the other two sections?" Fuji asked slowly inching the girl along with him down the hall.

"No I don't. Sasaki-sensei already got replies from both of them." Tezuka said with a bit of suspicion as to why Fuji seemed to be backing away.

"I see… well then, good night Tezuka."

Tezuka merely nodded and continued on his way. Fearing he may turn Fuji placed the girl in front of him as they walked down the hall. Taking the back staircase, Fuji pulled her hurriedly up and to his room down the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well…wasn't that a thrill?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Who was that?" The girl asked.

Fuji eyebrow lifted slightly as the deep voice. For a girl to have such a deep voice was rare.

"The dorm head for the General Study section in the dorm." Fuji answered slipping his coat and shoes off at the door. He was thoroughly amused as he saw the girl remove her own shoes and they happened to be tennis shoes instead of high heels as most girls would wear. She was truly a rare and interesting girl.

Offering a pair of his own slippers, Fuji led the way to his bed and offered the empty bed on the other side of his for the girl.

"So what were you doing running around campus anyways?" Fuji asked.

"I…actually I just transferred here." The girl admitted.

"I see…so that's why you were being chased?" Fuji asked with his usual prying smile.

"I was chased because I slapped a guy for touching my ass." The girl said with a cute scowl.

"I see…" Fuji said with another smile.

"When did you arrive?" Fuji asked

"Today…" The girl said absently. " I'm here to see someone…"

"Someone?" Fuji asked

" A…potential fiancé!" The girl spat out

"Fiancé?" Fuji questioned. Could this be the girl his sister was sending him?

She nodded vigorously." Right!" She agreed as if trying to convince herself as well.

Fuji merely smiled and did his own thinking.

"That's freaky…" The girl muttered.

"What is?" Fuji asked staring straight into her golden eyes.

" You…always smiling…who are you anyways?" the girl demanded. The fire lit once more in those golden eyes to challenge him.

"3rd year, Fuji Syuusuke and you?"

"I'd rather not say." She mumbled and reached up to her hair only to curse softly and place her hands back down. She sat however she pleased and glanced around the room.

Fuji smiled slightly. " How unladylike…" Fuji murmured underneath his breath. Something unusual was what Fuji loved the most.

He would be sure to lay claim publicly to all the students that stayed on campus for winter holiday tomorrow. No one would dare challenge Fuji to a fight after all; they all feared the Tensai and everyone never wish to incur the attention of Tensai unless it was interest of being his lover.

Not wanting to probe too much to make her uncomfortable Fuji decided to offer his room for the night.

"You could stay here for the night if you up before morning call." Fuji said offering the bed the girl sat on.

"Thanks…" She mumbled and looked at her clothes in distaste.

"Would you mind borrowing a pair of my pajamas?" Fuji asked.

"Could I?" She asked.

Fuji nodded and went to his wardrobe in happiness. Already his scent would be on her skin! Handing the pair of pajamas to her, he excused himself into the hall so she could change. While out there Fuji pondered what approach he should use to claim her with…after all, it had been a while since the last time he took an interest in a girl.

'Winter vacation doesn't seem too boring at all!' Fuji decided with a smile. Despite how he had felt earlier about his in-coming fiancée, he now felt truly blessed to have his sister send an interesting one.

"Do I thank the stars or my Onee-san?" Fuji wondered aloud with a growing smile. Oh yes, the week would be a good one!

* * *

..

A/N: Yes that ends chapter one:) Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and get ready for ch 2! Look forward to it.

Small preview for ch 2: One Week.

"You're a boy?!" Fuji said softly

"Aa…"

'Well no wonder I was instantly attracted to him.' Fuji thought with a smile. Oh yes, nobody had fooled this Tensai in a long time and to be fooled now was quite interesting!

xXx

"3rd year Tezuka Kunimitsu, The dorm head for this section." Tezuka introduced himself formally.

"Tezuka huh?" Ryoma repeated with a scowl. Fuji could immediately see the dislike in Ryoma's eyes…what was between Tezuka and him?


	2. One Week

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive reviews for this story. It's a budding story but I hope you'll all catch on to it as it's going to be more of a 'game' than long scenes of emotional trauma.

For everyone who loves Ryoma…all I can say is he gets to "play" in this story!

Enough on this

Read and Review for me please!

* * *

..

**Playgirl Eugene**- Trust me, Ryoma is not going to be the one tortured in the beginning!

abhorsen3- Ryoma's reason for being at Seigaku will be revealed very soon. Especially as to why he was dressed as a girl and why he was glaring at Tezuka in the preview. I hope you will note the differences in this story that brings it apart from my other stories. After all, that's what I strive to do for each of my stories!

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- It's always nice to get a review from a regular reader! I do hope you enjoy the next chapter as well and do leave a short comment if possible! I'm going by reader's reaction and thoughts right now.

RuByMoOn17- I'm glad you think it's promising. Hopefully you'll stick around?

setsuko teshiba- I always update… I have this policy about not finishing my stories. I hate to disappoint anyone so no matter which story is on hiatus for no matter how long, I will finish it! XD

Heart Br0ken- I'm glad there's no complaint yet… this story is going to differ a bit from my others because Ryoma gets to 'play' more!

fullofmisery- It did seem that way huh? But then again, that's the fun in anticipating!

munkyaround- I'm glad you like it so far… my only hope is that it keeps you interested!

**Selyn-** Well everything gets explained super fast because these updates should be coming more frequently with winter break approaching so the short chapters may start being released weekly :)

poakkis- That's a key detail in this chapter and it will come to light…much later why he doesn't like Tezuka much.

DemonGirl13- Hopefully you'll stick to this story and review for this chapter as well?

* * *

..

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Week**

Fuji awoke early the next morning and glanced over to see that the girl was very much still asleep on the bed next to his. Glancing at the clock, he smiled slightly when he realized that wake-up call was in 5 minutes. Stretching slightly, Fuji sat up and went over to the other bed to examine the girl. Fascinated by the perfection before him, he couldn't help but brush the girl's chin slightly with his finger. Fuji was extremely happy when the girl moved to cuddle closer to his touch. A sigh left her parted lips as she uttered in a deep sleepy voice, "Karupin…"

Fuji's eyebrow lifted slightly after hearing that. He was a bit curious to as who this "Karupin" was now…competition already?

A smile spread across Fuji's face anyways…when Fuji Syuusuke targeted someone, he got what he wanted…and no one…not even Karupin would be able to stand it his way!

Hearing the wake-up call just down the hall, Fuji grabbed his towel and fixed his bed. Heading to the door he opened it just as Tezuka was coming towards his room.

"Good morning Tezuka…have a nice night?" Fuji asked with his usual smile.

"Hn…" Tezuka merely replied, "At least you're up…you have a guest downstairs who is coming up in about 15 minutes… I'm sure you'll be presentable by then?" Tezuka asked looking at his state. Fuji looked down as well to see disheveled pajamas on his slim body…he was pretty sure he had mussed up hair as well.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be more presentable by then." Fuji smiled. Closing the door, Fuji turned to see the girl sleepily stretching.

"Good morning," Fuji greeted cheerily.

"Eh?…Ah…morning." The girl said looking at Fuji's neatly made bed and started to rise as well. "I forgot I had to be up early…I'm not-"

"An early riser?" Fuji finished with a smile.

"…Aa…"the girl muttered. " I'll just go down and use the bathroom…"

"No need, 3rd years have bathroom in their rooms." Fuji said pointing to a door by the corner.

"I though that was a closet." The girl muttered heading there.

"It isn't." Fuji assured. "You may use it first."

The girl didn't answer but went into the bathroom with her gown she had been wearing last night.

"I'm going to get dressed and step out for a bit okay?" Fuji said before the bathroom door shut. He thought he heard a muffled okay so he went ahead and changed into casual clothes since winter break officially started today. Stepping out of the room, he saw Tezuka coming up the stairs with an attractive young lady.

"Fuji…" Tezuka started, "This is your guest for the week I suppose, your fiancée."

Fuji eyes momentarily opened as he viewed the brown haired girl who looked at him innocently and nervously….definitely not his type!

"I'm Minako," She explained softly.

Fuji merely nodded and returned a polite smile back at her. "If you don't mind, I'm going to tidy up my room before you come in…if Tezuka doesn't mind keeping you company for a bit."

"Not at all," Tezuka said bluntly but his eyes told a different story. Fuji merely gave him a sweet smile before opening his door quickly to enter and shut while he thought of what to do with the girl…

Fuji's eyes widened to the point where he stared openly at the sight before him. The girl he had picked up yesterday had a nicely toned stomach packed with abs and well muscled arms with no breast…the girl he picked up yesterday night was no girl!

Glancing at the BOY he noted that the long black hair was haphazardly placed on a head of dark green hair and he was pretty sure girls knew how to slide a dress on…right.

Although he had caught the boy red-handed he didn't look guilty for lying to his savior. Instead he looked angrier that Fuji had walked into his own room without knocking.

"You're a boy?!" Fuji finally said softly

"Aa…" The boy finally said with a scowl

'Well no wonder I was instantly attracted to him.' Fuji thought with a smile. Oh yes, nobody had fooled this Tensai in a long time and to be fooled now was quite interesting!

Fuji walked forward and took the dress from the boy. He went to his drawer and pulled out a short and long sleeved shirt for him.

"I think you'll be more comfortable in this." Fuji offered with a smile

"Domo…" he said accepting it and slipping it on.

'THANK YOU' Fuji thought amusingly as he watched the boy dress. It was a very nice sight…so nice he had forgotten that Tezuka and his "fiancée" was outside. The neck was a bit big so it showcased a good portion of his collarbone and shoulder while the arms were unceremoniously shoved upward to accommodate his shorter arms.

"Fuji?" Tezuka questioned peeking in. He stopped when he saw Ryoma standing there as well with Fuji. Instead of the glare Fuji expected from Tezuka at having a stranger in the room, Tezuka merely gave him a look. "So I see you've met your roommate."

"1st year Echizen Ryoma right?" Tezuka asked walking into the room to extend his hand to the boy.

He nodded. "You are?" he asked bluntly.

"3rd year, Tezuka Kunimitsu; The dorm head for this section." Tezuka introduced himself formally.

"Tezuka huh?" Ryoma repeated with a scowl. Fuji could immediately see the dislike in Ryoma's eyes…what was between Tezuka and him?

"Well then…" Tezuka said grasping the younger boy's hand, " I'm not sure when you came in but your stuff is downstairs-"

"I'll help him move it up since everyone is mostly gone." Fuji volunteered. Tezuka seemed to hesitate about Fuji helping but eventually nodded. He obviously seemed to be suspicious of Fuji's friendliness though…

"I hope you and the others will be good while the rest of us are gone." Tezuka stated specifically towards Fuji who nodded with a big smile.

"We will be!" Fuji confirmed, "Who's staying in the dorms for the week?"

"A couple of 3rd and 2nd years …others from the other divisions as well." Tezuka answered. "I have to get going as well."

"Go ahead!" Fuji said with a smile extending his hand towards the exit.

"I'm going," Tezuka merely replied with a good glare towards Fuji before starting down the hall.

"Ano…Fuji-san…"

Fuji turned to see a nervous Minako. "Oh…I'm sorry you had to wait Minako-chan…Do you want to spend the day together before you have to head home?"

"I'd love to." Minako said with a slight nod.

Fuji nodded, "Then let me help my roommate really quick and I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes?"

Minako nodded and started downstairs while Fuji focused his attention back to the boy in his room.

"So Echizen…right?" Fuji asked with a smile…he was already thinking past this boring day to the rest of the 6 days he had with this incredible 1st year.

The boy nodded as he started to walk past him.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked, "I haven't even introduced myself yet."

"Doesn't matter," The boy said bluntly, "I'm gonna go grab my stuff."

Fuji opened his mouth to say something else but stopped. Instead he smiled; he loved a challenge and this was definitely going to be one…

"Interested?"

Fuji turned his gaze to a man standing by the door with an open notebook.

"Inui..." Fuji acknowledged, "Are you not headed home?"

Inui shook his head, "They're all taking a trip out of the city so I decided to stay in the dorm…you?"

"Yuuta won't be going home and my parents are another adventure in England." Fuji said with a small smile. "I'll be staying as well…"

Inui mumbled something incoherently as he flipped back a few pages to write that down.

"Inui…give me some information on Echizen…" Fuji said watching Ryoma descend the stairs and disappear downstairs.

"Ah… Echizen Ryoma, 1st year General Study major, Blood type O, birthday December 24th-"

"Get to the personality," Fuji coaxed softly.

Inui, on the other hand, quickly scanned his note for that area. When Fuji was extra polite or coaxing, it meant they had better do whatever the tensai wanted…or else…

"Ummm…he is said to be blunt and cocky…prowess in sports….serious…ummm…"

"Tell me something interesting about him." Fuji commanded.

"Ah….." Inui scanned the page furiously before sputtering out, "He likes Grape Ponta, plays Tennis mainly…he also like Fila items…."

"Something more interesting…" Fuji said with a frown.

"Ahh… well he likes to try different bath slats when he's taking a bath!" Inui said looking up with hope at pacifying the raging tensai.

"I see…" Fuji smiled softly. "Thanks Inui…by the way…"

"Yes?" Inui asked anxiously after trying to slip away.

"How did you find the last part of that out?"

"The bath salt?" Inui asked

Fuji nodded turning towards Inui suspiciously.

"I…I investigated him a bit with some help of his former classmates at Hyoutei."

"Hyoutei? He transferred from there?" Fuji asked a bit amazed.

"He did." Inui confirmed.

"Omoshiro (Interesting)…" Fuji decided as he headed downstairs to help his new roommate bring his things up. After his date tonight, he'd be getting a lot of answers from the boy, oh yes… they had to go over his predicament of last night first!

* * *

A/N: Uh oh… Fuji's on the move! But everything WILL settle out right?

Sneak Peek at ch 3: Winter Break

"It seems like you're used to sharing your baths…" Fuji noted with a smile

"I AM a 1st year," Ryoma said sitting back. "Why do you have a big bathroom anyways?"

"Oh…because the dorm head used to be my roommate," Fuji said eyeing Ryoma's perfectly chiseled face.

"What happened to him?" Ryoma asked.

"He had a slight…breakdown." Fuji said with a widening smile that Ryoma didn't see since his eyes were closed and relaxed.

"So how was your fiancée?" Ryoma asked on the spur of the moment.

"She's okay… not my type though…"

"What's your type?"

"Men," Fuji stated clearly

Ryoma opened his eyes and stared at him suspiciously. "You're gay?"

"Bi," Fuji confirmed coming closer till his face was inches away from Ryoma's, "Scared?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wanna know what happened after that? Stay tuned for the update next time then!


	3. Winter Break

A/N: Wow! Everything is moving so fast but hopefully everyone can keep up with the pace! I'm quite happy at how the story is turning out so far so continue! The chapter are going to get shorter from here out but then again it's another style I'm trying out so bare with me as I travel all the ways of how to write! XD

Read and Review for me please!

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on December 24 (To celebrate Ryoma's B-day and Christmas!). What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

**Playgirl Eugene**- XD

You have no idea how close to the plot you are! I'm not going to confirm the parts you have right in your guess but as the story unfolds you'll definitely see where everything is headed… maybe there's a couple of major twists too but we'll see!

I've tortured everyone enough of Perfect Pair so I decided not to do that in this Story… this story will also do Ryoma a bit of justice for having tortured him so in other fics:)

Don't worry about Minako, she'll be gone soon!

abhorsen3- Why he transferred will be explained pretty soon! Tezuka and Ryoma will have a bit more time next chapter when he gets back form Winter break. Tennis will be at a minimum in this story… it'll be something that will be played but the center of the story will take place in the dorms and such.

Minako has done her job so she probably will not show up ever again! LOL

Hopefully the sneak peek gave all of you anticipation for this chapter because that's what it was suppose to give you!

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Doesn't the sneak peek always grip the readers? XD any ways, thanks for the review and do look forward to Fuji's probing into Ryoma's life!

munkyaround- I love trying new approaches all the time so I'm glad the suspense hasn't died while I try something a bit different with our little prince!

**Selyn-** His fiancée is only meant as an extra stand-in XD

Ryoma may have to explain Karupin to Fuji though… LOL

As for Fuji and Inui's strict relationship… all I can say is Fuji knows how to make use of information. As for who falls for whom… that's to be decided later! XD in other words I haven't decided yet! This story is one of those that I write on the spur and not a lot is planned beyond the next chapter outline. XD

DemonGirl13- That's great to hear! After all, the fun has barely begun on my part!

irishKaoru- Fuji might have a handful soon though… like I mention the story will be moving fast so don't be overly shock if something big happens soon.

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Winter Break**

Fuji yawned slightly as he entered the boys' dorms. He was quite tired from acting like a gentleman for the all afternoon…although he had definitely concluded she wasn't his type at all. Meek and obedience were good but it held no challenge to him.

"Back?"

Fuji turned slightly to see Inui walking down the hall with Momoshiro.

"Eh? Momo… you didn't head home?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to, why didn't you go home Fuji-senpai?"

"Yuuta decided he wasn't going home." Fuji said with a small smile.

Momoshiro merely laughed nervously and before making an excuse to go back to his room. There were times when he truly felt sorry for the younger Fuji. To have such a brother was deadly to one's health…Momo was sure of it!

"Hmm… why do I have the feeling Momoshiro is avoiding me?" Fuji asked Inui with a slight frown.

Feeling sorry for the kouhai who ran, Inui began to rack his brain with something more interesting for Fuji to pick apart tonight.

"What about Echizen?" Inui suggested n the spur…he instantly regretted that since the poor boy didn't know exactly who his roommate was yet!

"That's right!"

Inui raised a brow slightly as Fuji started towards his room full of energy once more. He didn't stop advancing until his hand touched the doorknob of his room before he turned back down the hall to Inui.

"He IS in here right?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Inui nodded vigorously. "He hasn't stepped out to my knowledge."

"I'm going to trust you…" Fuji said with a smile, "But if you're wrong, I'll understand as well!"

Inui fought the urge to shiver from such a threat. He prayed the kid was in the room… for his sake and the kid.

xXx

Fuji walked into his room immediately scanning the room for his future conquest. To his delight, the boy was arranging his bed.

"Echizen…" Fuji murmured slipping his shoes off with his light jacket.

The boy merely turned to see who had called him then promptly ignored him as he continued to fix his bed.

"It's rude to ignore your senpai..." Fuji informed light-heartedly.

"You're point?" the boy asked looking back at Fuji with a bored expression and tired golden eyes.

Fuji advanced to stand next to him before a smile spread slowly across his face. "I'm your senpai…"

"Oh…" The boy merely said before pulling his hat lower on his head and turning away again.

"I'm Fuji Syuusuke by the way."

"I believe you already know who I am." The boy said with a bored tone as he threw himself on the bed. "I put your clothes on your bed… the one I borrowed I mean…"

"Aa…" Fuji said noting the neat pile on his bed. "So Echizen… care to explain out strange meeting yesterday night?"

"Yadda," Ryoma immediately decided.

"Why not?" Fuji asked

"Because I'd rather not explain why I was dressed as I was since that's the answer you're waiting for."

Fuji lifted a brow slightly before reinforcing the smile on his lips. "What makes you think I was curious about you in a dress?"

"You mentioned last night and the cross-dressing I did popped up….I heard you are a tensai." Ryoma said changing the subject. There was no way he was going to tell this guy he had dressed like a girl to be approachable to Tezuka Kunimitsu!

"I am… somewhat…" Fuji said teasingly, "What about you?"

"I'm a tensai of tensai's," Ryoma said cockily as he lay on his bed.

"Are you?" Fuji asked highly amused now. No one had outright challenge him for the tensai spot before… to be challenged was so stimulating for Fuji at the moment. He neared Echizen's bed and watched as the boy pulled his cap over his eyes and relaxed.

"I am," Ryoma confirmed.

"I heard you can play a decent game of tennis…" Fuji said suddenly. He saw the boy stiffen a bit before relaxing again.

"I can," He confirmed.

"Care to indulge me on why you're a tensai?" Fuji asked.

"Are you challenging me?" Ryoma asked sitting up a bit with a smirk upon his lips.

"And if I am?" Fuji asked leaning down a bit.

"Che!" Ryoma said with a smile as he leaned towards Fuji's face as well with no fear. "I'll make you cry!"

Fuji resisted closing the distance to kiss him and stood up straight again. "Then let's go to the indoor court."

Ryoma sighed, "Fine, I'm game!"

xXx

"Mada mada!" Ryoma said using a drop shot.

Fuji merely smiled. "You got me there…" It had been a while since he got a real thrill from playing Tennis…the last time he had gotten this excited was when Tezuka had agreed to go all out against him.

Fuji watched as Ryoma started to serve. His form, his serves…were always smoothly performed…it made Fuji wonder what else this man could do…

"Saa… Ryoma let me show you why I'm a tensai!" Fuji announced as he began to attack. Usually he wasn't one to attack but Ryoma had indefinitely brought the competition in him out.

"It's about time!" Ryoma said sending a slice serve towards Fuji.

"Aa…" Fuji merely said with a smile before sending his slice serve back at him with a cross-shot.

"Eh… so you can play!" Ryoma taunted as he surprisingly was able to reach the shot to send it back towards him.

"I see you can reach that shot as well!" Fuji said with a spreading smile watching his split step. It was rare that Fuji finds an interesting toy like this that can match or best him at anything. "Watch out Ryoma!"

Fuji lobbed a chance ball at Ryoma.

"Are you tempting me for a smash Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked taking the smash anyways.

Fuji merely chuckled before he sent the ball flying back with Higuma Otoshi.

"Mou!" Ryoma said backed up only to miss the ball completely.

"15-all ne Ryo-kun?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Don't call me that senpai!" Ryoma said with a scowl. "Your Higuma Otoshi is a lot better than the last time I saw it."

"Eh?" Fuji asked turning a bit to face Ryoma. "You've seen it before?"

Ryoma merely nodded, "I watched your game last year against Rikkaidai at nationals… it was too bad you lost…."

Fuji merely smiled back, "It was quite unfortunate-"

"On purpose!" Ryoma finished.

"Eh? Ryo-chan how could you say it was on purpose?" Fuji asked softly.

"You let the last two shots through on purpose to give them a chance to redeem themselves, but you only set them up for death when Tezuka went against Sanada and won."

Once more, Ryoma served and Fuji lobbed it with a smile.

"Mada mada Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma said with a smile of his own as he smashed it back. Fuji merely smiled back before rotating his body to receive the smash. As soon as the ball touched his racquet, Fuji knew it wouldn't be easy…despite it being an overhead smash. The weight of the ball was overpowering the centrifugal force used for Higuma Otoshi.

"I believe its 30-15…" Ryoma said with a smile as he watched the ball drop on Fuji's side of the court and started to walk back to the baseline.

'Omoshiro…' Fuji thought as he straightened and went to his own baseline. It was rare for someone to catch on so fast.

"I believe this game is mine!" Ryoma announced before he served.

"Houou Gaeshi!" Fuji said countering the top-spin coming at him with a slice. The slice caused the ball to drop right after passing the net. Fuji merely kept his smile until the ball rolled to a stop at his feet and a cocky boy with his cap pulled low was smiling at him across the net.

"I believe that's my point…" He said.

"I believe so…" Fuji said with a different smile now.

"I can't believe someone besides Tezuka can push you to this…"

Both me looked up to see Inui by the door recording the match in his notebook.

"I believe we'll continue this match another time Ryo-kun… first of all, let me introduce you to Inui Sadaharu." Fuji said drawing Inui into the conversation.

Inui, on the other hand knew Fuji stopped the match because he'd be forced to be more serious with the young prodigy that stood across from him and Fuji wasn't one who took kindly to Inui writing that down.

"It seems we've discovered a Zenkoku ku (National leveled player) Fuji." Inui said looking at Ryoma.

"Maybe…" Fuji merely said as he studied Ryoma. "Let's go Ryo-chan… we both need a bath after this!"

"Fuji-senpai… I don't like those pet names you're giving me?"

"What's that Ryo-kun?"

"I don't like 'kun' 'chan' or whatever else you may think of!" Ryoma said crossly.

"Okay Ryo-baby." Fuji decided and dragged him out without backward glance at Inui.

'Goodluck!' Inui thought watching the boy practically half-carried towards their room.

xXx

"It seems like you're used to sharing your baths…" Fuji noted with a smile

"I AM a 1st year," Ryoma said sitting back. "Why do you have a big bathroom anyways?"

"Oh…because the dorm head used to be my roommate," Fuji said eyeing Ryoma's perfectly chiseled face.

"What happened to him?" Ryoma asked.

"He had a slight…breakdown." Fuji said with a widening smile that Ryoma didn't see since his eyes were closed and relaxed.

"What kind of a breakdown?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"One bad enough for him to transfer out very quickly," Fuji said with a spreading smile. He couldn't resist seeing the outline of Ryoma's body disappearing under the water.

"So how was your fiancée?" Ryoma asked on the spur of the moment.

"She's okay… not my type though…"

"What's your type?"

"Men," Fuji stated clearly

Ryoma opened his eyes and stared at him suspiciously. "You're gay?"

"Bi," Fuji confirmed coming closer till his face was inches away from Ryoma's, "Scared?"

Ryoma merely smiled and closed the distance Fuji left between them a bit more. "Not at all,"

Feeling the rush of a thrill Fuji hadn't felt in forever he took the bait and pressed his lips against Ryoma only to be surprised when Ryoma broke through his lips with his tongue to explore. Not ready to give the upper hand to his kouhai he twisted his tongue against Ryoma's and forced the younger man on his lap as he deepened the kiss...he may have been bested in one game of tennis but he wasn't about to be bested at this.

A few minutes later they broke apart and each took their own breaths to even out the choppiness.

"Not bad…" Fuji finally muttered, "You've done this before?"

"So?" Ryoma challenged lying back.

Fuji didn't say anything as he remembered a certain "Karupin" uttered this morning.

"Are you attached Ryo-kun?" Fuji asked carefully.

"Maybe…" Ryoma merely said before standing. "I'm out!"

"Running Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked with a hint of laughter embedded in his voice.

"No… just anxious to see you in bed," Ryoma said bluntly before closing the door on Fuji.

"Saa…this kid is good…" Fuji muttered as he pondered his next move. He may have all week but what was the fun in taking too much time… the sooner Ryoma was labeled his, the sooner he could conquer every piece of the cocky brat!

xXx

It was exactly two days later that Fuji had to officially thank Inui and Ryoma would come to dislike the data spitting man. No one had bothered to warn Ryoma that the free drinks the man gave were made in the chemistry lab with the weirdest things the man could think to put in there. Needless to say, Inui's "Ai" drink turned the tables on Ryoma who found himself jerking off from a heightened sex drive.

"That idiot!" Ryoma muttered as he sat against the bathroom door in Fuji and his bedroom. He had to quickly finish before Fuji wandered back to the room to find him in this state. Irritated at the artificial hard-on, Ryoma scowled before giving up. He went to lie on his bed and groan in misery.

Why…why had he acted on a whim and come here? Why did he purposely move into a school where he couldn't bring his Karupin?

"My my Ryo-baby…"

Glancing up, Ryoma saw a devil in the guise of an angel coming towards him with his eyes glued on one part of Ryoma's body only.

"Having fun without me?" Fuji asked with a bit of a pout as he came forward to sit on Ryoma's bed next to him.

"You're point?" Ryoma asked sitting up as well although the fabric scraped against his erection so teasingly. Ryoma scowled at the wave of pleasure that shot through his system from that slight touch.

"I'm hurt you didn't think to invite me…" Fuji said hurtfully although the smile on his face insisted on a different story.

"Che! If you wanted to help, you should've stopped me from taking anything from that data spitting man!"

"Eh? Inui? What does he have to do about this?" Fuji asked pinning Ryoma under him.

"I learned free drinks are not safe here…" Ryoma mumbled wrapping an arm around Fuji's neck drawing him closer. "Hurry up then!"

Fuji arched a brow at Ryoma. "Hurry and what?"

"Either get off or relieve my sex-drive!" Ryoma said sitting up now with a scowl.

Fuji chuckled at how this boy demanded it so… he wasn't used to this blunt and open way to his sadism…usually people were moving at his pace. Ryoma though…he was something else…he demanded to pace the situations and when Fuji had the upper hand, he was able to adjust to the pace so easily. Pressing his lips against Ryoma's he decided playing with his kitten a bit wouldn't hurt…'

xXx

"Inui…"

Inui turned with a jump at Fuji's soft voice behind him. " Fu-fuji… did you need something?"

"About what you did to my Ryo-baby today…"

"He grabbed it without my knowledge!" Inui countered. He had worked out his counters earlier as he paced about trying to find a good explanation for giving his new healthy love potion to the little kouhai Fuji was interested in.

"I see… so it wasn't you giving out free drinks earlier in the dorm then?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Well…I was…"

"And you let _my _Ryo-kun drink it?" Fuji continued to question.

"There were so many people I didn't notice he took it until he already finished it…" Inui stuttered out as a drop of sweat trailed his forehead and downward…Fuji was one of the most unpredictable people in the dorm and no one… not even Inui would like to get on the wrong side.

"Saa… then thank you…" Fuji merely said as he turned away towards his room.

"You mean you liked the effects?" Inui asked surprised.

"It was amusing…" Fuji merely said, "But I've decided to forgive you since it WAS an accident right?"

"Ha-hai!" Inui agreed readily.

"Good…next tie, drinks past through me first before my precious Ryo-chan." Fuji dictated as he continued down the hall.

Inui was just glad he survived the encounter…it was a good thing Fuji hadn't pushed for more detail… or else he may have figured out that Inui sought out Echizen to try his potion on.

xXx

"Echizen right?"

Ryoma turned to face a happy-ho-lucky guy with a huge grin on his face. "You are?"

"2nd year, Momoshiro Takeshi… but you can call me Momo-senpai!"

"Yadda…" Ryoma merely said before turning away.

"Wait a minute you little brat! I was still talking!" Momoshiro said reaching to grab Ryoma shoulder only to com in contact with a very slender body and a scary smile.

"Something you need from my Ryo-chan Momo?" Fuji asked opening his eyes very slowly. All the students that passed by rushed pass the scene without looking. The aura was enough to know that Momo had better have good reason.

"Senpai…I was just getting…friendly!" Momo said with a small laugh as he backed up a bit.

"Oh…that's fine as long as your hand doesn't touch my Ryo-chan…" Fuji said with a warning smile.

"Aa… I'll remember that…" Momo said backing away, "Well I think I'm going to the cafeteria…Bye!"

Fuji merely nodded before looking at a scowling Ryoma.

"I never appointed you my body guard!" Ryoma said angrily.

"But Ryo-baby… whose going to look out for you then?" Fuji asked wrapping his arms around Ryoma's neck lightly.

"Stop hanging all over me!" Ryoma said pulling out of the embrace.

"Why? After all we did…" Fuji said trailing his hand down Ryoma's chest to where his hand had been pumping earlier.

"Che! That means nothing… it's not like we went all the way or anything…" Ryoma said brushing the scene from earlier in the day away.

"We could…" Fuji said softly against Ryoma's ear.

"Then it would mean nothing to me…" Ryoma announced before turning away. "Let's go eat… I'm hungry."

Fuji smiled as he followed his love interest only to feel a vibration from his pocket. You go pick something out; I'll be right there after my phone call." Fuji said before pulling his cell phone out.

'Onee-san…' Fuji thought looking at the flashing number. Flipping his phone open, Fuji placed it on his ear. "Hai Onee-san?"

"Syuu-chan! How did you like Minako? Mom loves her!"

"She's very beautiful and elegant, but she's not my type nee-san…"

"Eh? Why not?"

"I like the interesting type remember?"

"Syuu-chan… when is your love life every going to be stable? The cards have been reading very rocky for your social and love life for the next few weeks."

"Really…" Fuji contemplated with a smile, "Sounds interesting…but for right now I've found my own fiancée I'm about to claim officially…."

* * *

A/N: Well wasn't that an exciting first few days… it seems there's no definite yet on who is actually playing the games! I hope you enjoyed their little interactions because the next chapter is going to jump right back into the school year with everyone back from winter vacation! As usual here is our sneak peek and REVIEW for more fun!!!

Sneak Peek at ch 4: Rivalry 

"What do you mean I better confess fast?" Fuji asked looking at Kikumaru fully.

"Because he has hordes of people who like him…and I think Tezuka's also interested…" Kikumaru said

"What?" Fuji asked opening his eyes…he'd have to have a talk to the dorm head if that was true.

"Yeah… he's been keeping an eye on the boy since day one of the new school term nya" Kikumaru nodded. "It's a good thing you had a whole week head start huh?"

"Hmm…" Fuji merely answered. It'd only been three days since school had started up again and already he was up against the litter and dorm head…

" I'm going to talk to Tezuka," Fuji announced to Kikumaru.


	4. Rivalry

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Especially since the last scene might make you all kill me for ending it there!

Nonetheless, Read and Review for me please!

Wish me a happy B-day while you're at it! My B-day is on the 27th of December!!!

I'm mentioning this just to give people a heads up about when I'm going to update. The next Mass Release will be on January 12!. What gets updated then is up to reviews and feedback! (Most likely 9-11 pm PST).

* * *

**Playgirl Eugene**- XD Updates will always come as long as reviews come in!

abhorsen3- Their connection will soon reveal themselves! As for competition, it'll definitely be the big obstacle for awhile but then again, they are against a sadistic tensai!

It seems although Fuji is competitive, he dislikes going against his friends.

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Well I hope it won't disappoint you when it all turns out! Because for sure everything will be interesting!

setsuko teshiba- Updated!

Heart Br0ken- Was it really that long? I thought it was rather short of a time period for me to finish up everything and release!

munkyaround- I hope so… there's so much more to come!

DemonGirl13- Hopefully it'll stay interesting to all of you because a lot more is coming you're way!

irishKaoru- I'm sure you all can't wait for the competition at all!

liar-just-a-liar- I hope you enjoy the story!

**YukimuraFanGirl**- Who knows if that's the only thing at stake… there may be more!

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rivalry**

As far as claiming Ryoma went, it seemed to be going good and steady…that was until the first day of school.

It started with Ryoma's strange dislike for Tezuka that morning, and then when homeroom came about, Fuji was sure he was jealous.

"You transferred from our rival school?"

"I heard you were good at tennis?"

"Can you really speak English?"

"Did they really place you with the 3rd years for English?"

With every guy and girl over 'his' Ryoma, he didn't get a chance to talk to him before class started. Fuji had went back to the 3rd years hall a bit "disappointed" that he hadn't been able to talk to his Ryoma at all!

"Fujiko!"

"Kiku-chan!" Fuji said with a smile to his bouncy friend.

"How was your winter break nya?" Kikumaru asked glomping Fuji.

"It was quite interesting actually." Fuji said with another quick smile. "I found a new toy to keep me interested!"

"Nya? You don't mean that 1st year your roommates with do you?" Kikumaru asked already fearing for the poor boy's life.

"I do…" Fuji said before facing Kikumaru with a smile, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…" Kikumaru said with a small laugh, "Come on Fujiko, sensei is going to be mad if we're late!"

"Aa…" Fuji said following his friend who had went on to hang onto his boyfriend.

xXx

A rush of happiness was present in Fuji as Ryoma accepted his invitation to eat with the 3rd years in the cafeteria. Although for the most part Ryoma ignored him, he was glad Ryoma ignored everyone else twice as much as well.

"Ne! Can I call you O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked looking at Ryoma.

"Yadda!"

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru chirped anyways. " Kiku's gonna love you!"

"I'm done," Ryoma merely said before getting up.

"Eh? Ryoma…" Fuji started

"When did I give you free-use of my name?" Ryoma asked tossing his food over his shoulder, it landed in the trash bin without touching the rim at all.

Fuji didn't try to stop him as he left…after all they did share a room.

xXx

"Fujiko!"

"What is it?" Fuji asked clearly frustrated by the end of the day that he hadn't been able to see Ryoma at all during his break due to the first years taking exams for placement during 2nd year.

"Did you hear? O-chibi's pretty good at all his subjects…he's even beat you by a percent in English today! O-chibi's only a first year too!" Kikumaru said happily.

"Is that so?" Fuji said with a smile. He had no doubt now that Echizen Ryoma would be a worthy catch. If he could challenge him headfirst, and in academics then he was good. If he could please Fuji physically as well then Fuji was sure he wouldn't be bored anytime soon at all!

"Fuji,"

Fuji glanced up to see Tezuka heading his way.

"Tezuka," Fuji greeted with a usual smile.

"How are you getting along with that first year?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm thinking we are very compatible Tezuka." Fuji said with a mysterious smile.

"Oh…" Tezuka merely said. "Have you asked what club he'd join in?"

"Tennis," Fuji said without another thought.

"Tennis?" Tezuka asked with a slight quirk of his brow.

"Aa…" Fuji said looking at Tezuka fully now. It was unlike the stoic dorm head/tennis captain to even change his facial feature. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Iie…it's just that I didn't know if he was good or not."

"He's good…good enough to make me serious." Fuji finished before walking away. He hoped Tezuka would mull over that thought for a while.

xXx

"You told him what?" Ryoma demanded pulling his shirt over his head.

"I said you would join the tennis team." Fuji said watching Ryoma's smooth stomach flex a bit as he finished covering himself with his shirt.

"Why would you make a decision for me?" Ryoma demanded. His angry, golden eyes were now directed at Fuji.

"Because I want you all for myself, and since I'm part of the tennis team, you must be as well."

"Che!" Ryoma said tossing himself on his bed across from Fuji's. "Whatever…"

"Eh… what's all that?" Fuji asked finally noticing the bag of things he had lunged in with his school bag.

"You want it?" Ryoma said, "You can have it."

Fuji on the other hand, had a frown on his face. If he wasn't mistaken those were definitely what the second year girls were making in home economics today and the letters with hearts could be coming from anyone!

"It looks like you already have a fan club…." Fuji said as neutral as he could.

"Jealous?" Ryoma asked from his bed as if he already sensed Fuji's true mood.

"Immensely," Fuji said cheerfully going towards Ryoma's bed.

"You're mine Ryoma…" Fuji muttered placing both hands to the side of Ryoma's head until his face hung inches away from Ryoma's face.

"Then claim me," Ryoma said with his own challenge lighting in those golden eyes.

With that Ryoma moved onto his side and closed his eyes to sleep while leaving Fuji in a stupor. He was not used to his prey agreeing with him…that's for sure!

"Sleeping will get you captured for sure…" Fuji muttered against Ryoma's ear.

"You wouldn't because it violates the fun ne?" Ryoma muttered kissing Fuji quickly on the lips. "If you're so confident that I'm yours why don't you tell everyone that?"

"Don't be shocked if I do…" Fuji teased

"Don't die if I refuse you." Ryoma shot back.

"Saa Ryoma…you wouldn't would you?"

"Depends on my mood," Ryoma said ignoring the slight chill running down his back. He didn't need anyone to tell him that Fuji was a dangerous creature to play with. Still, he felt that if he didn't put up a challenge, he'd be another weakling that cowered under Fuji's smile…he'd made up his mind to stand up to that smile on the first day he came here and he wasn't about to change his mind.

xXx

"O-chibi is good!" Kikumaru said happily.

"He is," Fuji said with a smile as they watched Ryoma flawlessly beat the rest of the 1st and 2nd years.

"He's good ne mamushi?" Momoshiro said

"Baka! He beat you like you were a grade school student!" Kaidoh said turning away.

"Eh? What about you? He had you running in the palm of his hand!" Momoshiro said angrily.

"What did you say?" Kaidoh asked turning around to grab Momoshiro hard on the collar of his Seigaku tennis shirt.

"10 laps, both of you." Tezuka bit out as he walked up.

Both reluctantly left to do the laps while Tezuka planted himself next to Fuji, who was standing at the best view to see Ryoma's victories.

"What do you think Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"He's good…but there's something he seems to be hiding…" Tezuka said.

"Why don't you try him out then?" Fuji asked opening the way for Tezuka to go try his luck.

Fuji reinforced a smile on his lips as Tezuka gave him a hard stare before grabbing his racquet just to go do that.

"Sugoi! Buchou's really gonna go against O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked

"It seems like it…" Oishi said in a worried voice.

"What's up BABY?" Kawamura asked walking over.

"Buchou's challenging the 1st year!" Inui explained in a hurry as he horded the front.

"I hope you're not standing there Inui…" Fuji said softly.

"Not at all!" Inui said moving quickly before Fuji aura rose any higher. He wanted data but not at the cost of his life.

"I thought so…" Fuji merely said and watched as Tezuka served.

xXx

"Che! Looks like I might have to be very serious with you!" Ryoma called out to Tezuka as the score right now was 40-15 in Tezuka's favor.

Tezuka didn't say anything as he got ready to serve.

"Tezuka Zone isn't all that you know…" Ryoma said, "My dad taught me so…"

"Southpaw?" Inui said dropping his pencil.

It truly stunned everyone when Ryoma, who had been beating everyone right-handed, decided he was going to play with his left hand.

"I can hit the right kind ball with my better hand." Ryoma merely informed him.

True to his word, in 3 shots, Ryoma was able to hit his fast sinker that not even Tezuka Zone could bring to Tezuka in time.

"40-30 ne?" Ryoma said with a smile.

Tezuka merely lifted a corner of his mouth upward on what seemed to be amusement as he got ready to serve the next ball.

"As much as all of you guys want to see this match, I'm going to have to inform all of you, club activities are over and all of you should be heading back to the dorm!"

"Hayama-sensei!"

"Ryuzaki-sensei would be quite mad to see her tennis team not on time for once," Hayama-sensei said with a smile.

Hayama Utako was Seigaku's music teacher. At 5 foot 6 inches she was a heavenly angel according to her fanclub. She tended to keep her jet-black hair down to frame her face and wore clothes appropriate for concerts.

"We're sorry Hayama-sensei…" They all apologized as each ran to do their duty before going to change.

Fuji on the other hand, was more focus on the fact that Tezuka had almost broken out of his stoic mask for Ryoma and Hayama-sensei's constant stare at Ryoma.

"Hayama-sensei… is it true you're pregnant?" Fuji asked out of curiosity at the current gossip traveling through the school.

"That's not an appropriate question Fuji." Hayama-sensei merely said with a soft smile.

"It was worth a try," Fuji said with a smile as well.

"I don't think Koichi wants me to start any tales," Hayama-sensei said with a small laugh.

Fuji merely smiled politely and went towards the tennis locker rooms to change.

Everyone in Seigaku High knew that Hayama-sensei was Vice Principal Hayama's wife. What was even scarier was that both of them used to play tennis and was schooled by Ryuzaki-sensei, Seigaku's tennis coach and math teacher for the 2nd years.

Glancing briefly back, Fuji frowned a bit as he spotted Vice Principal Hayama coming towards the tennis courts.

Hayama Koichi was Seigaku's Vice Principal. Although he was generally a nice guy, his sharp gray eyes and smooth face made him look a bit too perfect according to his fan girls.

Fuji frown deepened further as he watched how easily they talked to "his" Ryoma…to make it worse Ryoma gave them both such a cute scowl.

"Fujiko?" Kikumaru stuck his head out of the clubroom. "I think you better confess to O-chibi fast if you want him!"

"What do you mean I better confess fast?" Fuji asked looking at Kikumaru fully.

"Because he has hordes of people who like him…and I think Tezuka's also interested…" Kikumaru said

"What?" Fuji asked opening his eyes…he'd have to have a talk to the dorm head if that was true.

"Yeah… he's been keeping an eye on O-chibi since day one nya" Kikumaru nodded. "It's a good thing you had a whole week head start huh?"

"Hmm…" Fuji merely answered. It'd only been three days since school had started up again and already he was up against the litter and dorm head…

"I'm going to talk to Tezuka," Fuji announced to Kikumaru.

"Okay…" Kikumaru merely said.

xXx

"Tezuka?" Fuji said popping into Tezuka's room that night.

"What is it Fuji?" Tezuka asked from where he sat doing his homework.

"I have a quick question…" Fuji said making himself comfortable on the chair near where Tezuka sat.

"Yes?" Tezuka said not once looking up from the essay he was writing on his laptop.

"Do you like Echizen?" Fuji asked bluntly. There was just sometimes when Fuji didn't want to dance around the subject but get to the point.

Obviously the question had enough impact for Tezuka to stop typing and turn to face Fuji.

"Why do you ask?" Tezuka finally asked after searching Fuji's smiling face.

"I'm curious…" Fuji admitted with a frozen smile.

"I do," Tezuka merely said before turning back to his paper.

"I see…" Fuji said a bit taken aback by the straightforward answer. It was something he should expect to get from Tezuka but yet he was taken aback at the honesty and straightforwardness of Tezuka this time!

If he was against all of them then he had to claim Ryoma immediately!

xXx

'Perfect!' Fuji thought as lunch time rolled around and Ryoma showed up to eat lunch as usual with Fuji to avoid his new, growing fan club.

He had learned in the past 3 days that if he was with Fuji, no one dared to step near…although that didn't stop him or her from watching and following Ryoma at a distance.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said keeping an eye on Tezuka who seemed to be glancing quite a lot at Ryoma.

"What?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji.

"I claim you," Fuji announced loud enough for all the occupants of the cafeteria.

Quite suddenly Fuji dipped his head and kissed Ryoma fully on the lips…Ryoma didn't refuse but he didn't participate either…which strangely made Fuji worry what Ryoma was thinking…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BRAT!"

That was enough to have everyone turn their heads to see another interesting person…. Atobe Keigo, King of Hyoutei standing in full glory on Seigaku ground.

* * *

A/N: Until next time will you only find out what's happening! LOL I know I'm evil to leave it off but that's the fun in a chapter! Please leave a review though! I'll especially love you if you can guess the connection of Atobe, Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka.

Let me tell you there's still many characters I need to introduce and when they are they all play special parts so look forward to such fun! Anyways REVIEW and a sneak peek as usual!

Sneak Peek at ch 5: Another Player

"Ore-sama demands you come back!" Atobe demanded.

"Yadda!" Ryoma said before leaving

" Don't you dare-"

xXx

" I demand you give up your bed for Ore-sama!" Atobe said to Fuji

Fuji merely smiled before he opened his eyes to look at Atobe seriously, " Yad-da," He merely said before shutting the door in Atobe's face.


	5. Another Player

A/N: well I hope everyone is ready to join our little ice prince with his new dilemma…by the end; I can assure you all that the main players are not going to be happy! Well…maybe except for Ryoma.

Nonetheless, Read and Review for me please!

* * *

Bloods-Love- Thank you for the encouragement and yes! The little prince is in a big dilemma with so many people running after him!

abhorsen3- I had wanted to try a "Ryoma Domination" fic lately and here it is! Hopefully it won't disappoint anyone you! Well, it's only right Fuji picks up a few bad habits if he has to live with one right? XD But you may be right about Fuji "rubbing" it in Atobe's face.

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Well this story is being made-up at the spur of the moment so I have no idea if I want Sanada to appear… maybe later…for now, we must focus on these four!

Heart Br0ken- Isn't Atobe a part of everything? XD Actually his significance comes from the fact that Ryoma attended Hyoutei before transferring to Seigaku. The match was cut off by Hayama-sensei but Ryoma was in the lead.

just a gal- I actually haven't had an idea on who the real pairing will be at all… still up for everyone to decide!

L'uke-chan- Funny how some people said it was too short XD o well, everyone will have their own preference! XD

Although I'm known for fast-paced stories so you might be getting your wish soon!

Firey Chronicles- I haven't quite decided if I want to make this angst as well, but for sure I want it to stay light-hearted and comical at the moment.

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Don't worry, I'm sure Fuji feels exactly the same way since he was interrupted at his moment! XD Eiji will always be adorable :3

CrystalKitteN-MeW- trust me, you're not the only one who can't guess what's going on in my mind XD

Selyn- Nah! Ryoma's too headstrong and unbending in this story to give in easily…as you will see….

irishKaoru- If the fun ends then I'd have to end the story right? XD

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Another Player**

_Recap-_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BRAT!"

That was enough to have everyone turn their heads to see another interesting person…. Atobe Keigo, King of Hyoutei standing in full glory on Seigaku ground.

xXx

"Atobe…" Tezuka muttered

"How dare you actually transfer brat!" Atobe said walking straight towards Ryoma who currently was wearing a cute pout/scowl on his face.

"I'll do as I wish Monkey-king!" Ryoma merely said removing Fuji's hands on him and standing to leave.

"Ore-sama demands you come back!" Atobe demanded.

"Yadda!" Ryoma said before leaving the table to head for the door

" Don't you dare-" Atobe started.

Ryoma merely smiled evilly and walked right on out ignoring any look Atobe might've given him.

"Brat!" Atobe muttered clearly frustrated at the boy.

"Care to explain why you're here?" Fuji finally voiced. He wasn't too happy about being interrupted on his public claiming of Ryoma.

"You keep you're filthy hands off my brat Fuji!" Atobe said not bothering to answer the question, "Ore-sama does NOT approve of his association with you!"

"So why don't you enlighten me on your association with him…" Fuji said opening his eyes dangerously to Atobe.

Atobe merely smirked and brushed his hair back. "NONE of YOUR business!"

Fuji smiled dangerously as he looked at Atobe fully, "Oh? But Ryoma transferring here is nothing but YOUR business…so prying Atobe."

"I don't have the time to interact with you; I want to get off this property soon!" Atobe said.

"You're not the only one who would like to see that," Fuji stated as he got up and brushed by Atobe as if he didn't exist to leave the cafeteria.

xXx

Ryoma buried his head into the blankets that night very irritated that Atobe had shown up. He thought that man had a certain amount of pride and ego but he certainly wasn't expecting it to be SO big!

"Not having a good day Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked sitting on his bed.

"No I'm not, Fuji-dear." Ryoma mimicked Fuji's endearing voice.

"Why Ryoma… I never knew you felt the same," Fuji said leaning down till his lips were inches from Ryoma's.

Ryoma looked at him suspiciously but leaned up anyways till their lips met briefly. Immediately Fuji pulled back …Ryoma was getting dangerously good at seducing him when it should be the other way around.

Ryoma let out a little sigh and walked towards the bathroom without looking back. "Don't start something you can't finish!"

"Omoshiro…" Fuji chuckled lightly. He couldn't believe he was in check mode at the moment!

"Fuji!"

"Eh?" Fuji said turning towards the door. If he didn't know better, that was the sound of Atobe's "dignified" voice.

"Open this door right now!"

Walking over to the door, Fuji removed his shirt and slung his pajama pants lower. Stopping by the mirror to muss his head a bit he opened the door and leaned against the doorframe to see a whole crowd outside the room with Atobe in front.

"May I help all of you? I was a bit busy you know…" Fuji said with a slow smile.

" I demand you give up your bed for Ore-sama!" Atobe said to Fuji. "Who knows what you're doing to my brat!"

Fuji merely smiled before he opened his eyes to look at Atobe seriously, "Yad-da," He merely said before shutting the door in Atobe's face. Letting Atobe rant all he want, Fuji turned back to the bed only to see Ryoma with a raised brow.

"Is that the look of a satisfied Fuji?" Ryoma asked skimming Fuji's slim body with his golden eyes.

"It is," Fuji said with a smile and leaned down to kiss Ryoma hard just as Atobe flung open the door in irritation.

"Get off of HIM!" Atobe demanded advancing stealthily when he noted Ryoma had nothing on but a pair of boxers.

"How rude to disturb us…" Fuji said coldly giving Atobe the direct cut with his icy blue eyes now.

"How dare you rape him?"

"Is that what it looks like?" Ryoma asked looking at Atobe.

"Of course! He was all over you!" Atobe said emphasizing each word.

"ATOBE!"

All three turned to see a very angry, stoic Tezuka at the door.

"I would really appreciate it IF you act like the guest you are and stop barging into people's room along with keeping your complaints to yourself until tomorrow."

"But-"

"Get our monkey-king!" Ryoma said irritated. "It's already annoying enough that you followed me here but now you're disrupting the whole dorm!"

"Why you ungrateful-"

"Atobe!" Tezuka shouted.

A silence befell everyone who was watching since they never seen the dorm head actually have to yell so angrily before.

It seemed it worked though since Atobe marched out and Tezuka broke up the crowd that had gathered.

" Well…" Fuji said with a sigh, "THAT was eventful."

"Che! You mean a load of trouble!" Ryoma muttered as he collapsed on his bed. "I dread tomorrow already!"

Fuji didn't answer…he was too caught up in his own thoughts of why Ryoma transferred here…was it to escape Atobe?

xXx

"Have you seen Ryoma?" Fuji asked Momoshiro after class. It seemed he couldn't find him for lunch at all.

"He was walking with Hayama-sensei towards the back." Momoshiro said between chews on his sweet bread.

"Thanks!" Fuji called out as he headed that way. There was no way he was going to let Atobe get to him first!

Taking the nearest door out, he scanned the walkways for Ryoma.

"He what!"

Fuji paused as he saw a nodding Hayama-sensei and pissed Ryoma round the corner towards him. Pushing himself between the bushes and school building, Fuji continued to listen on to find out who they were talking about.

"That's right Ryoma…Atobe has requested to stay here for the entire week and it was granted."

"Because he has money?" Ryoma demanded.

"I have no idea… Koichi just told me so." Hayama-sensei said with a sigh.

"I'm going to go see him!" Ryoma said turning to find a door to get into the school building.

"All right Ryoma," Hayama-sensei merely said before turning back towards the music department.

"Uso (liar), Hayama-sensei and Ryoma are close enough to have her call him Ryoma?" Fuji whispered to himself as he tried to sort out the difficult puzzle in his head. Exactly what was he missing?

xXx

"What do you mean you'd even transfer here if I don't go back!" Ryoma demanded.

"I mean it brat! I'm tired of you playing me over here! You've seen him so let's go home!" Atobe snapped

"I don't want to go back! Besides I don't care anymore! He's not even all that anyways!"

"What's going on?" Fuji asked Kikumaru and Tezuka who happened to be here as well watching the argument.

"It seems O-chibi wants Atobe to go back to Hyoutei, but he's being stubborn about not going back until O-chibi goes with him."

"I see…" Fuji said with a frown. He definitely didn't want Ryoma to go…if he did then school would be boring again!

"Then why'd you transfer right after I told you Tezuka and I used to go out if you weren't interested in seeing what I liked about Tezuka?" Atobe accused

"I felt like it!" Ryoma said crossly back, "I don't care if you use to go out with the whole world!"

Fuji and Kikumaru was listening to everything being said but their gazes had shifted over to the stoic Tezuka whose brow was a twitching just slightly. Neither one of them would've guess Ryoma came here in a jealous fit to see Atobe's ex…which happened to be Tezuka…

"Ah! So that explains why he wasn't too fond of you Tezuka…" Fuji mussed out to Tezuka who didn't say anything back. His gaze was on Ryoma and Atobe only as they tried to top each other through insults.

"You were trying to get back at me for an old crush?" Atobe demanded. " You and me are lovers Ryoma!"

"We were never lovers! You think claiming me in front of your "pals" is going to capture me?" Ryoma demanded.

"I kissed you dammit!" Atobe said angrily.

"Enough!" Tezuka said sharply cutting through the both of them. "Why are you both making this so hard?"

"I'm not! He is!" Atobe said stubbornly, "He's the one who hasn't got enough of you yet!"

The last statement surly snapped Ryoma for he suddenly smiled while glaring at Atobe with deadly eyes. "You're right! I can't get enough of Tezuka…that's why we're dating!"

Just for good measure to have that all sink in, Ryoma pulled Tezuka down for a long, _passionate _kiss that put any Fuji shared with him to shame!

Obviously that shocker stunned everyone speechless…even Fuji couldn't intervene…he could only glare at Atobe and Tezuka's back steadily. It seemed he had to eliminate candidates before going for the prize!

* * *

A/N: I leave it off at another shocking part! It seemed poor Ryoma made everything a lot worse than it needed to be but that's not all… there's still more that needs to be done!

REVIEW please!

**Sneak Peek at ch 6: You'll Regret It**

"Will you be exclusively mine Ryoma?" Fuji asked looking straight into Ryoma's golden eyes.

"Che!" Ryoma said with a smirk, " You'll regret it!"

"I'll decide that!" Fuji said with his own smile.


	6. You'll Regret It

A/N: Well I hope the last chapter had you all stunned because the little prince has just twisted another person deeper into the web and this next chapter will only further the craziness to all of this.

Now I have some questions I'd appreciate all of you answer in a review for this story if possible.

This input from you will influence my future format and stories so please do tell me your thoughts or else it may not be to your liking later!

**Quick Questions People:**

Should I start writing old storylines again? Some people asked me through PM's to try writing like everyone else again for a bit and leave my weird original storylines…I don't know…what do you guys want to see? Something like everyone else with my twists or something new that practically no one in the PoT fandom thinks about but me?

Does anyone bother reading the A/N? BE HONEST, Because if you guys don't, I don't know where to leave my little thoughts unless you're willing to check my profile! Which leads into my next question!

Are you willing to check my profile for update dates, polls, and other such stuff? Because if everyone is willing then to find out my next mass release or to have a opinion on my polls will be located there from now on.

Should I only write 1-2 stories at a time instead of 5 or 6? Some people have mentioned that they have to reorganize their brains for each update they read from me because they sometimes confuse characters and storyline. What do you all think?

Does Mass release sound better or individual release? This question is an attempt to ask people what the feel more comfortable with. I started Mass releases because I could release all at the same time and read over all my reviews from all of you at the same time through all my stories so it was a nice little bunch to go through for an hour or so. BUT I can always readjust back to individual releases if it makes everyone feel better!

Does everyone like the chapter previews at the end of the chapter or can you go without it? I'm just curious since I added that recently to some of my stories to test out if everyone would kind of like to know what to expect…but I don't know…your opinion counts!

(Leave your reply in your review as well or e-mail it to me… I might take a hiatus to rethink my stories depending on everyone's answer.)

Nonetheless, Read and Review for me please!

* * *

Bloods-Love- I love shocking people speechless… it takes them a while afterwards to press submit review and tell me what they thought. LOL Actually the truth is I haven't mentioned what Koori No Ouji means but for your sake and everyone else who is wondering Koori No Ouji means 'Ice Prince'… why I named it that… it'll be revealed later down the road )

abhorsen3- I thought it was a nice change to have Ryoma demanding what he wants instead of going with the flow… So you're not a pillar pair person huh? I'm not really one either but I can stomach it )

As for the sneak peek, if you liked that, you have no idea what this chapter holds for you XD

Ryoma is having lots of fun messing with everyone's mind though… so much fun, he doesn't know the people running after him are seething with jealousy XD

PirateCaptainBo- hehe, once you get into my style of writing… it won't be so surprising anymore but I throw many unexpected things. I prefer to keep the reader guessing than already knowing )

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Well the first line of this chapter explains how Tezuka took the kiss. As to how the spectators took it is the few paragraphs after that. )

Heart Br0ken- Oh I'm sure you know that Fuji isn't the happiest man when he witness that kiss in front of him ) But he's not one to hold a grudge…or is he?

just a gal- It didn't seem like such a long time since I updated… then again I've been busy with life and writing chapters so time seems to fly XP

L'uke-chan- Yup, but he doesn't like to admit that ) He's more of a personal person!

RuByMoOn17- well Ryoma just gave him a purpose to actively participate now then huh? XD

Firey Chronicles- I don't know if there will be any pillar pair… although the tiniest hint gets everyone agitated XD

poakkis- Isn't that the best though? It keeps you guessing and worrying what I can throw and what you expect just never happens. LOL

DemonGirl13- If you thought that was an eye popper, get ready for this chapter!

Lonely Rain- Oh you can count on that 'talk' with Tezuka coming up and it just wouldn't be Fuji if he allowed all this to happen without a little revenge )

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Well their little fight draws in a big crowd this time around… it's only the beginning of the interesting!

CrystalKitteN-MeW- Of course Ryoma is going to be daring XD as for all the explanmations of how and why he's even involved with all these people is starting to spill…slowly…

EIEN07- That coupling is still up for consideration as well... you never know how it can turn out from here!

fan girl 666- You don't have to wait long because the update is here!

Selyn- Fuji was just a bit surprised at the initiative attitude Ryoma took XD but I'm sure he'll recover! As for his 'act' he wouldn't be Fuji if he didn't spice things up a bit right?

Honestly I have no idea what's going on his mind half the time I write either… it kind of just flows when I get in character and at the moment I was writing it, the anger and frustration at Atobe just transferred to thoughts of making what he thought into truth. XD

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- OT4… may very well happen… but maybe you'll reconsider after this chapter )

irishKaoru- HAHA, Ryoma seems to love playing his game at full stakes so it seems. But he's not quite done so Fuji and the rest of them shouldn't quite relax yet.

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 6: You'll Regret It**

_Recap-_

Just for good measure to have that all sink in, Ryoma pulled Tezuka down for a long, _passionate_kiss that put any Fuji shared with him to shame!

Obviously that shocker stunned everyone speechless…even Fuji couldn't intervene…he could only glare at Atobe and Tezuka's back steadily. It seemed he had to eliminate candidates before going for the prize!

xXx

To the shock of Atobe, Fuji and Ryoma…Stoic Tezuka responded to the kiss and furthered the kiss another notch. Ryoma didn't bother refusing it at all either as he shamelessly tangled his finger through Tezuka's hair.

Throughout the fleeting seconds that passed, Atobe's mouth had dropped open in disbelief and Fuji had all but advance from where he originally stood with the aura of death straight towards the pair.

"I think that's enough…" Fuji said chillingly towards the both of them as he all but pried the two apart.

"All ready?" Ryoma asked with a slight pout.

"Would you like to finish?" Fuji asked Ryoma although it was of a dare.

"I would," Ryoma said with a smile back at Fuji, " Want to help me finish?"

"Gladly," Fuji said not even hesitating as he pulled Ryoma upstairs towards their room.

"Oi! Let go of him!" Atobe said after finally finding his voice.

Fuji didn't care to answer or stop for Atobe as he continued onward with Ryoma in tow.

"Aren't you in a rush?" Ryoma said as Fuji swung them into their room and onto Ryoma's bed.

"Well we've done this before…" Fuji murmured as he crawled over Ryoma.

"Actually last time you only gave me a hand job." Ryoma said shifting up, " Plus I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Oh but I am." Fuji whispered pressing his lips against Ryoma's harshly.

"It's rape if you force me…" Ryoma said biting back a moan as Fuji's hand slid under his shirt to brush by his nipples.

"It isn't rape if you participate…" Fuji said noting his Ryoma pushed against Fuji's body demanding contact.

"You…" Ryoma started but never finished as Fuji's lips covered his and forced his lips open. He was soon drawn into the kiss as he noted Fuji expertise in different types of kissing…he was in trouble…it seemed this wasn't the one who teased him every day…this one wanted him!

**Warning: Lemon**

A groan escaped Ryoma as Fuji's lips nibbled lightly on the pulse on his neck and his hands had successfully opened Ryoma's shirt. It felt way too good for Ryoma to even consider asking Fuji to stop.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma managed to gasp out as Fuji flicked Ryoma's nipple lightly with the tip of his tongue. "Stop it…"

Fuji merely chuckled and continued torturing him. "Do you really want me to?"

Ryoma didn't answer as he had now closed his eyes tightly in ecstasy as Fuji rubbed his apparent erection through his pants lightly.

Fuji didn't ask anymore since he set himself a busy pace downwards to kissing Ryoma's chest lightly while his slender hand worked quickly to unzip and pull Ryoma's pants down.

"Oi…" Ryoma said softly as Fuji nuzzled Ryoma erection through his boxers making it twitch and tent painfully upward towards Fuji.

"It seems to remember being in my mouth Ryo-chan…" Fuji uttered before pulling down his boxers as well.

"Fuji…" Ryoma gasped out before Fuji's lips covered the head of his erection…after that all he could feel was Fuji tongue sliding around the slit at the head. Ryoma groaned loudly as Fuji finally started to move and take him in deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Harder…" Ryoma gasped out moving his hips in time to Fuji's rhythm. He was definitely beyond reason as he felt Fuji's hands gently grasp his balls and pulled lightly while sucking him hard. That's all it took to have Ryoma shooting his first load into Fuji's mouth. Fuji yanked Ryoma's pants and boxers all the way off before he trailed his tongue down Ryoma's balls to the real prize. Digging the tip of his tongue into the opening of Ryoma's hole, he was determined to best Tezuka of getting to enter his Ryoma first.

"Oi…" Ryoma breathed out but was stopped short of his train of thoughts when Fuji's moisten finger entered him gently. Instead of more words, only a soft mew escaped Ryoma's lips as he felt Fuji's lips crush into his for another kiss while Fuji worked his finger deep inside Ryoma.

"Right there Ryo-baby?" Fuji breathed out against Ryoma's lips as he brushed lightly against Ryoma's prostate that had Ryoma gasping for breath.

"Is it right there?" Fuji asked again caressing that same spot.

The only response he got was the movement of Ryoma's hips riding his finger and a look of ecstasy on his face.

Although he knew he wasn't the first to have Ryoma, he would make sure Ryoma remembered their first time together…

Pressing a quick kiss to Ryoma lips he continued to move his finger within Ryoma while his other hand stroked Ryoma's hardened cock.

"Fuji…" Ryoma said softly as he neared another climax.

"Not yet Ryo-chan…" Fuji murmured next to Ryoma's ear as he inserted a second finger to join the first in teasing Ryoma.

"Yes now…" Ryoma moaned having only enough sense to open Fuji's shirt and grasp on to him tightly.

'Not yet Ryo-chan…" Fuji said again thoroughly enjoying the view.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma whispered enticingly.

Fuji merely groaned in response as he unzipped his own pants and put Ryoma's hand on his hardened cock as well. It was the first time Ryoma called him by name and he was going to reward Ryoma well…

Feeling Ryoma's soft touch nearly made him lose complete control but he fought the urge and continued to pleasure Ryoma until he was sure Ryoma could take another finger.

"Syuusuke… I want it in…" Ryoma moaned out.

"It will…"Fuji promised," If you get me read Ryo-baby…."

Ryoma getting the cue stop riding Fuji's fingers and sat up to slowly lick Fuji's own hard cock. Lavishing each side with his saliva, Ryoma took him full hilt the first time and took pleasure in the fact that it was him who was making Fuji breath choppily to how Fuji's hips thrust quickly into his mouth on its own.

After a few minutes of that, Fuji removed Ryoma only to position himself at Ryoma's entrance.

"You'll love this Ryo-baby…" Fuji murmured into Ryoma's ear as he slid in at an angle that hit home. Fuji felt Ryoma's cum land on his chest and Ryoma's but he didn't care. He continued to set a slow pace while taking hold of Ryoma's cock again. He wanted Ryoma to cum again knowing that Ryoma was being entered so very good by him. Yes…he wanted Ryoma to cum again before he even got started on a good rhythm!

**End of Lemon**

xXx

Fuji wasn't quite sure how Ryoma felt afterwards because they had busily done it again in the bath before the boy fell asleep and Fuji had a fun time changing his bed sheets to dressing him in his pajamas. Afterward they haven't had time to talk since when they awoke they had classes and now it was lunch but he hadn't been able to spot Ryoma yet.

"I'm telling you to go back!"

Wasn't that his Ryo-chan's voice?

"And I'm telling you after that stunt you pulled yesterday I have to stay and baby-sit you!"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself Monkey-king!"

"What did you do with that sadistic bastard yesterday."

"I should think you already know!"

Fuji walked into the study room where their voices were coming from and noted they had caused such a stir that students were watching their quarrel. Walking in, Fuji took a front row seat as he watched Atobe try to persuade Ryoma to go back to Hyoutei with him.

"I hope you didn't sleep with him, he's well seasoned!" Atobe said with a frown obviously not noticing the person he was talking about was right behind Ryoma.

"How wonder his technique was so good." Ryoma said angrily.

"Thoroughly used is more like it!" Atobe announced.

"Well we had passionate sex anyways and he tired me out so well… I loved every second!" Ryoma countered smugly.

"For goodness sake! Don't announce that here!" Atobe said waving at the room.

"Well it's the truth so you better head back home Atobe." Ryoma said before leaving swiftly only to run into a smiling Fuji sitting behind him.

"Well it's good to know you were thoroughly satisfied…" Fuji said with a smile to Ryoma.

"Syuu-...Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma muttered.

Fuji merely smiled in response and led him towards the cafeteria clearly ignoring Atobe. "Since you were so kind as to inform everyone of our night and make them all loose blood why don't you answer a question for me…"

"Lose blood?" Ryoma questioned finally noticing the amount of people dying from nosebleeds at hearing what Ryoma and Fuji had spent the night doing. "Oh…what's the question?" Ryoma asked rounding the corner with Fuji towards the next hall to the cafeteria.

"Will you be exclusively mine Ryoma?" Fuji asked looking straight into Ryoma's golden eyes.

"Che!" Ryoma said with a smirk, "You'll regret it!"

"I'll decide that!" Fuji said with his own smile.

"Suit yourself, but you'll be the first one to want to break up." Ryoma said walking ahead of him into the cafeteria.

"Saa…" Fuji merely muttered before following Ryoma in.

xXx

"Tezuka…"

Tezuka glanced up from his book he was reading in the lounge to see Fuji standing beside him.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked Fuji placing a bookmark on his page before closing his book. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the book but his mind was on a kiss form yesterday more than the characters of the book.

"Are you attracted to '_my'_Ryoma?" Fuji asked looking at Tezuka with his normal smile.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Fuji said reinforcing his smile as he shifted into a more comfortable standing position.

"Well…I suppose I am." Tezuka said after some though.

Fuji nodded and smiled at Tezuka again, "That's what I thought when you deepened the playful kiss Ryoma gave you instead of pulling away."

"Oh…" Tezuka merely said. He didn't think anyone noticed him initiating the kiss to a different level.

"However…" Fuji said opening his eyes and looking very serious at Tezuka now. "Ryoma is mine so keep your distance from him."

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka started.

"I'm very interested in him Tezuka, and if you so much as encourage him away from me I'll forget six years of friendship and fight." Syuusuke warned flatly, "Saa…that is a if though…" Fuji finished off with a light-hearted smile. "I better get going or else I won't get to see Ryoma till tennis practice…till then Tezuka."

Fuji turned away and walked towards the main building to wait for Ryoma. He wanted to fool around before tennis practice in 30 minutes.

xXx

"Fujiko!" Kikumaru said with a nervous expression and jump as Fuji made his way to the tennis clubroom.

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji asked a bit moody since he couldn't find Ryoma at all and ended up coming to practice alone.

"I…umm… wanna practice with me really quick?" Kikumaru asked taking hold of Fuji's hand to lead him towards the court.

"After I change Eiji…" Fuji said pulling out of Kikumaru's grasp. Turning back to the clubroom, Fuji advanced only to find arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Don't go Fujiko! You'll be sad!" Kikumaru whined.

That's all it took for Fuji to drag himself and Kikumaru to the door to open it. Before his eyes was Ryoma and Tezuka making out in full view of a frozen Momoshiro and blushing Oishi who couldn't look.

Fuji cleared his throat extra loud to have Ryoma break off the kiss innocently. The look in Ryoma's eyes confirmed Fuji's suspicion. The amused golden eyes exacted a challenge for Fuji to do something about what just happened…he was testing Fuji.

Refusing to take the bait he set, Fuji smiled, "Saa…did I not give you enough earlier Ryo-baby?"

"Yep…" Ryoma merely said before pulling his shirt off to put on an extra for practice. Oishi, couldn't keep his eyes off the love marks on Ryoma's chest at all as he pulled his shirt on.

"Omoshiro ne Oishi?" Fuji said with a smile as he went to his locker beside Ryoma's to change as well.

Oishi didn't answer as he practically flew form the clubroom.

"Everyone should hurry," Tezuka finally said after recovering.

"We'll be there," Fuji said lightly with a _Killer_ sweet smile.

"A…Aa" Tezuka said leaving the clubroom as well.

"Saa… let's go Ryo-chan."

"Stop calling me pet names!" Ryoma merely muttered as they walked out of the clubroom as well.

"Kawaii…" Fuji merely stated as they met up with the rest of the team and Ryuzaki-sensei… the coach.

"Listen up!" She said looking at all of them, "Eh… so you did join the club Ryoma…"

"Usu," Ryoma said lazily.

"O-chibi… you have to stand behind us regulars." Kikumaru said with a smile pointing to all the 1st and 2nd years behind them.

"It's fine if he's next to me Eiji." Fuji said with a small smile, "right?"

"Un!" Kikumaru said immediately.

"Anyways!" Ryuzaki-sensei said going back to her speech, "Today we have special practices with a team from the Kanagawa region, so please welcome Rikkaidai."

Ryoma noted how the tension rose as a group of people around their age dressed in yellow and black uniforms. That was until he recognized the two leading the group…

"Ryoma…" Yukimura said coming forward immediately to caress Ryoma's cheek lovingly. "Is this where you've been?"

"Are you two close?" Fuji suddenly said jerking Ryoma towards him a bit while keeping his eyes on Yukimura's smiling face. He felt his position was once more threatened with the appearance of this man.

"We…" Yukimura started only to be cut short when Sanada walked up to the group and pulled Ryoma roughly into his embrace and kissed him harshly.

Everyone was in all levels of shock at the display of this affection from a man who looked as stoic as their captain. When they broke apart Ryoma looked annoyed and Sanada looked determined.

"We need to talk Ryoma." Sanada said monotonously.

"Yadda," Ryoma said with a bratty glare at Sanada.

Fuji, on the other hand was trying to figure out why and how Ryoma was connected with these two.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter and like I warned all of you, more trouble is insured! Please review and head on to the next update if you wish because that will make me happy! 


	7. Dating Was Never So Hard Before

A/N: Ta Da!! It came out a bit late but hope you all enjoy it anyways! Thank you to the people who already reviewed for my other stories already! It'll be a bit short since I'm a bit busy but length will be made up I the next update!

Read and Review as usual and you shall get an update! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Flames not so well since I believe they are a waste of the writer's time to write a pointless review just to criticize and not help and a complete waste of my time to read something that will no doubt bring down my mood and not help me in making the story any better.

* * *

abhorsen3- I pretty much OOC Sanada at that moment but I figured he's one to act on first instinct and his first instinct at the moment was Ryoma! XD

Don't worry! You're not the only one who's kept guessing at which way I'll turn the story next. Sometimes I don't even know how I do it, XD

Maybe he doesn't realize the damage he's doing; maybe he does and just likes it… after all the title of the story may come to play…

CrystalKitteN-MeW- maybe because he's irresistible! XD well I hope I'm not confusing all of you… I know it's a lot of characters but it'll all pan out and I hope you'll catch on soon.

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Well I want him too XD j/k I mean who wouldn't want that lil guy? But anyways, back to the topic…yesh! They definitely all know him but do they all want him in that way?

Heart Br0ken- If you though Tezuka and Atobe was bad, I'm sure I shocked you at the end by adding two more mysterious people from Ryoma's past. XD As for Ryoma dressed as a girl, he'll talk about that soon either.

just a gal- HAHA, rule of thumb for me is that nothing is ever to complicated for me to work out! XD He may or may not be… I won't say yet and if it'll be OT6? That is still up for debate!

L'uke-chan- Yup, Ryoma definitely seems to know them but everything is still quite open!

poakkis- Don't worry too much about the Yaoi. I'll always want you if a lemon is coming and that can be easily avoided if it bugs you. I really just want people to read it for the story and not for the lemons. XD

DemonGirl13- You and everyone else wants to know what's up with Rikkaidai and Ryoma :)

allek-k- Hehe, Ryoma always makes a good brat! Plus, everyone really liked that story as well. I'm glad it was taken in so well since it was my first story in the PoT fandom… I was still very inexperienced about their personalities and such! Well you never know what to expect from me actually… it's all kind of surprising at every turn.. you're not the only one who hasn't figured my crazy brain out yet!

NDebN- Ahhh… he's a little heartbreaker/player but more will be revealed soon!

MARYLOVER- Well that is what seems like huh? LOL as for Ryoma entangling Syuusuke into all this, maybe it's all for the fun of it…as for why his past is still hidden I am keeping you all lost in the dark like Fuji and as Fuji learns…you will as well!

YukimuraFanGirl- It is a refreshing experience to see this kind of Ryoma huh? What drove him to this is still a mystery. Their history will be quite interesting yet not at all like everyone may have pictured XD

Playgirl Eugene- He is the cutest little uke ever isn't he. Well yes, Ryoma has his connections to Yukimura and Sanada but it may not be for all the reasons people assume. XD

Jv-Well, Ryoma did say he'll regret it…let's see if he can go through with this!

Selyn- It seems both of them are pushing each other to climb to another level but you never know what can happen from here.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- OT6 eh? That may also be done…who knows…

irishKaoru- HAHA, do you really think? Or is he just a little player who entangled more people than he intended.

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dating Was Never So Hard**

_Recap-_

"We need to talk Ryoma." Sanada said monotonously.

"Yadda," Ryoma said with a bratty glare at Sanada.

Fuji, on the other hand was trying to figure out why and how Ryoma was connected with these two.

xXx

"All right!" Ryuzaki-sensei said. " I trust everyone will keep personal matters until later. Until then, let's get the matches rolling so partner up and find a pair to play with."

"Ryoma…" Almost everyone asked at the same time only to have Ryoma already disappearing, dragging a Fuji behind him.

"Come on Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said. " We got dibs on Niou and Yagyuu…don't wanna play with the others."

"Ryo-baby… are you going to tell me how you know them?" Fuji asked following Ryoma obediently until he stopped and turned to face Fuji with a frown.

"I changed my mind about being partners with you." Ryoma stated about to turn and call for another when Fuji slipped his hand under Ryoma's chin and pulled it roughly until they were face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"I**AM** your partner Ryo-baby…and **that**isn't going to change." Fuji finished with a smile. " As for the former topic, we'll be talking about that later if not now."

"Che!" Ryoma said before walking up to Niou. "Let me see if you two improved."

"Aren't you still cheeky?" Yagyuu asked coming up from behind Niou.

"So?" Ryoma said with raising his racquet towards the both of them. "Play with Syuu and me!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to break you a bit." Niou said using his own racquet to push Ryoma's racquet back down. " Didn't we teach you that was rude?"

"Ryoma…" Fuji started as they followed the other two towards an open court. "How did you come to know Rikkaidai."

"Dunno," Ryoma merely replied before going to the opposite side of the court from Niou and Yagyuu. "Which?"

"Which Yagyuu?" Niou asked with a smile.

"Rough." Yagyuu said only distantly interested. He was more interested to see if Ryoma had grown since the last time. " You'll show us something nice right Prince?"

"Mada Mada!" Ryoma merely replied spinning his racquet.

"Prince?" Fuji asked.

"A stupid nickname I received." Ryoma said with a scowl as it landed on rough.

"Don't call your name stupid." Niou said with a laugh as he went to his position. " It was lovingly gifted to you…go ahead and serve_Prince._"

"I'll make you cry!" Ryoma promised with a scowl. Taking a ball out of his pocket, he ignored the stare Sanada and started to serve once Fuji got in position. He wasn't going to allow Niou to play with his mind or pace at all. He knew the Trickster's well enough to know he wouldn't be able to copy a move he hadn't yet seen.

xXx

" You're awfully distracted Genichirou…" Yukimura said with a smile as they played against Tezuka and Kawamura.

"Am I?" Sanada asked using Fuu as Kawamura sent over a "burning" shot.

"Aa," Yukimura said hitting Tezuka's return like it wasn't even sent over with effort. " You haven't been showing anyone why you're Emperor at all since your eyes are focused on our little Prince."

Sanada didn't answer as he smashed a point in-between Kawamura and Tezuka.

"GOD DAMN!" Kawamura screamed while Tezuka didn't even bother moving a muscle on his stoic face.

Yukimura merely laughed lightly. It seemed Sanada was getting heated.

xXx

"That was low!" Niou said to Ryoma as he used a drop shot at the last minute instead of the smash Yagyuu and he was expecting.

"Using Laser Beam earlier was pretty low too huh Yagyuu-senpai?" Ryoma said to the other who didn't speak.

"Maybe," Yagyuu finally said knowing Ryoma's snarky attitude would never let himself live down Niou impersonation of his "Laser Beam" without getting even.

"4games-all right Niou-senpai?" Ryoma asked getting ready to receive Yagyuu's serve. He was on his guard since he knew the Gentleman was not so gentle when he served…after all, his serve and volley method was his effective specialty.

Fuji on the other hand was very distracted that they were all so comfortable with Ryoma. So far he had picked up their little nicknames towards each other and he was itching to ask why they all had little nicknames. Concentrating on the topspin ball that was flying towards his side, he sliced it smoothly and watched it sink calmly.

"Love-fifteen" The referee called out and Fuji turned to take his position again only to notice that Ryoma was looking at him.

"What?" Fuji asked a bit surprised that Ryoma was looking at him so.

"Nice move…it definitely wasn't Tsubame Gaeshi, it sunk too fast to be that." Ryoma said with a smirk, "What do you call that move Tensai?"

"That, Ryo-baby would be called Houou Gaeshi." Fuji said with a smile before turning to face their opponents again. He was a bit tired of Ryoma paying so much attention to others…it seemed he'd have to step up a bit if he wanted to keep Ryoma's interest.

xXx

"I hope the experience benefited both teams." Ryuzaki said with a smile to both buchou's and teams.

"It was quite interesting." Yukimura said with a smile as he turned to shake hands with Tezuka.

"It was," Tezuka said gripping Yukimura's hand firmly. Despite the softness that Yukimura emitted, many who played him will only know his full potential after the game.

"Before you leave," Fuji said drawing Yukimura's attention to himself, "I'd like to know why all of you have nicknames."  
Yukimura merely smiled at the Tensai. " Why do you carry yours Tensai?"

"It was given," Fuji said easily.

"Then there's your answer." Yukimura said walking away with his team. "My team carries nicknames because it was given, because it fits them."

"It does," Ryoma said crossly appearing from Ryuzaki-sensei. "The Trickster, the Gentleman, the Master, the Emperor, the Child of God, the Devil…all of them."

"Didn't you leave off the last two?" Inui asked writing furiously.

"Jackal and Marui-senpai?" Ryoma asked. "Why do you want to know?"

"So who is who on the other names?" Inui asked changing the question in hopes that Ryoma would answer this question.

"Mada mada dane Inui-senpai." Ryoma said before he promptly ignored Yukimura's usher for him to go over there.

"Oi…Echizen…I think he-" Momoshiro started.

"I know and I don't care." Ryoma said loud enough for Yukimura to hear. He turned to start his way to the clubroom when he heard Yukimura.

"Don't make me send Sanada Prince!' Yukimura called softly out.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked making a U-turn towards the members of Rikkaidai instead.

"I want to talk to you." Yukimura said with a soft smile.

Ryoma made no further comment as he reached Yukimura's side and was immediately yanked to a side with Sanada. The scowl on Ryoma's face to Sanada's irritated facial expression gave Fuji a pretty good idea that they were fighting over something between the "two" of them.

"Whatever!" Ryoma merely said as he walked away from Sanada and ignored the rest of them. Marching to the clubroom, Ryoma made sure everyone knew he was irritated and angry from the way he walked grumpily.

"What's the matter Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked entering the clubroom right after him. "Did Rikkaidai's Fukubuchou piss you off."

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked jerking his t-shirt off and replacing it his uniform.

"I think we should go on a date tomorrow off-campus." Fuji said with a smile watching Ryoma button his shirt. He promptly ignored Kaidoh and Inui entering after him as he waited for a reply.

"Fine," Ryoma muttered as he finished buttoning his pants. Slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder, he didn't say anything else as he walked out of the clubroom and headed towards the dorm.

"Is O-chibi okay?" Kikumaru finally asked coming in after Ryoma left.

"He will be." Fuji said as he started to undress as well. Tomorrow's date would definitely be worth the trouble!

xXx

Later 

"Echizen," Tezuka said catching the boy by himself wandering the halls. " Are you lost?"

"Why would you think that?" Ryoma asked with a smirk, " I'm just exploring the off-limits area."

"…Are you seriously dating Fuji?" Tezuka finally asked after walking with Ryoma towards their dorm rooms now.

"And if I am?" Ryoma asked the dorm leader. It amused him that a man he kissed on a whim two times would even ask him of such things. Tezuka didn't seem like the type to pry into personal relationships after all.

"You do know of Fuji's record for dumping boys don't you?"

"It wouldn't matter if he dumped every man in this whole dorm and you buchou." Ryoma said facing Tezuka with a superior smirk now. "If he dumps me then I win."

Without another comment, Tezuka watched as Ryoma waltzed into Fuji and his room. Slightly from the corner he could see Ryoma was all but pulled in before the door shut firmly behind him. Suppressing a sigh, Tezuka rubbed his head slightly and wondered why he even cared…after all; his life was already hard enough.

xXx

_** The Movie Theaters**_

"That was interesting," Fuji said walking out of the room with Ryoma next to him.

"The movie was boring." Ryoma said with a yawn.

"I meant the unexpected guest." Fuji said sparing Atobe, the diva a look as he walked out after them.

"Ore-sama would never take you to a boring movie like that brat!" Atobe complained looking at Fuji with a frown. "You should quit this and let us go home to Hyoutei!"

"Yadda," Ryoma said as he led the way out of the movie theatre.

"Then shall we go eat?" Fuji asked Ryoma more than Atobe.

"Ore-sama made reservations for you and me Brat." Atobe said grabbing Ryoma towards his limo that had just arrived.

'Yadda, Syuusuke and I are going to the burger joint." Ryoma said with a scowl as he pulled away from Atobe.

"Then allow us to join you."

Fuji smiled a bit as he watched Sanada, Yukimura, and Tezuka walk up to them. Although he had an inkling of what Ryoma did when Atobe mysteriously showed up in the movie they were watching he could now confirm that his dear Ryo-baby had indeed invited them all to their date.

"Would you mind?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji with feigned innocence. " I had forgotten I was supposed to meet Sanada and Yukimura-senpai tonight for dinner."

"Is that why Tezuka is here as well?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma with a scary smile.

"Tezuka-senpai and I has to look for a book… but I wasn't schedule to meet with him till after dinner…" Ryoma said walking over to Tezuka to look at his watch. " Or is it already later already?"

"In other words you accidentally mis-booked all of us in your schedule?" Atobe demanded angrily.

"I must have…" Ryoma said with a smile.

"You-" Atobe started before he breathed. Pulling his cell out angrily he asked that his table be changed from two people to six. "There! Now everyone get I before I dump you all!" Atobe said shutting his cell phone hard before offering his limo. " Don't dirty my seats and Ore-sama get to sit next to his brat!"

Fuji merely sighed as he plotted exactly how he was going to deal with his little Prince when they got back to their room.

'You'll not be easily forgiven for playing with me Ryo-baby' Fuji thought silently as he watched Ryoma squished between the door and Atobe.

xXx

_**After Dinner**_

"Well then, since I've watched a movie with Syuu, met with Sanada and Yukimura-senpai, and had dinner with the monkey-king, that leaves Tezuka and me to go book-hunting." Ryoma announced. " Shall we-"

"All go!" Fuji stressed with a smile. " After all, it's on the way back to the school and the bus stop."

"Are you not satisfied with out date?" Ryoma asked walking next to Fuji.

"Are you talking about our lack of privacy?" Fuji asked Ryoma a bit too cheerfully.

"Should you and I stop by a hotel for privacy then?" Ryoma asked Fuji loudly.

Fuji never felt so close to killing so many people at once before since Yuuta was bullied by a bunch of kids he had to beat up. Before Ryoma had even finished offering him the chance to go to a Love Hotel, Atobe had maneuvered Ryoma behind him in disagreement and was then encased into Tezuka's arms protectively to Sanada breaking his silence by yelling NO to Fuji all the while Yukimura was chuckling.

"Isn't this fun?" Yukimura asked Fuji who returned a smile back.

"Thrilling!" Fuji agreed. Although he was very irritated at how the date turned out, he was mildly amused that Ryoma had booked all of them to create this disastrous mess.

'When we get home…' Fuji sent telepathically to Ryoma's amused golden eyes that stared at him from Tezuka's embrace. Yes, Ryoma and his night wouldn't end until much, much later.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for not elaborating a bit more but I'm currently juggling dilemma's with due dates coming up and the fact that I have already started the other chapters for the next mass release! Hopefully you'll all leave a review anyways and I PROMISE the next Mass release will be nothing but pleasing in length. I've made it a goal of mine to write at least 60 pages in total for all the chapters I will be releasing in honor of Syuusuke's Birthday! Don't forget that cute little Yuuta's birthday is tomorrow as well! 


	8. Asking

A/N: First off, Thank you to everyone for such amusing reviews you all took the time to write. Sometimes Reviews are more of a selfish request and I do love all of you that took the extra time to say anything at all! Besides that point though

Read and Review as usual and you shall get an update! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Flames not so well since I believe they are a waste of the writer's time to write a pointless review just to criticize and not help and a complete waste of my time to read something that will no doubt bring down my mood and not help me in making the story any better. I'm just gauging reviewer's responses for the next few chapters to see how long I should wait before my next mass release. I usually sit my butt down and write when I know people are expecting the next chapter soon but lately I feel not inspired enough to type out a chapter so give me so inspiration or words of hope. :)

* * *

abhorsen3- Well he was asking for it when he booked them all! XD The relationship will deepen further…very soon actually!

CrystalKitteN-MeW- Well he was trying to avoid the majority of them. What better use then to schedule everyone at the same time so they all don't get to be in private. XD

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Punishment is going to kill all right!

Heart Br0ken- I decided to stick some of his new, improved counters in to impress Ryoma XD Fuji has a lot more than sleeping and talking in store for the night to be sure!

just a gal- HAHA it may or may not be! XD I guess you all can just blindly trust me to swing everything into a big beautiful mess that will eventually untangle XD

L'uke-chan- Yup, I do try to update soon! Plus the nicknames are theirs so no need to make it up at all :)

lilgurlanima- How Ryoma knows the Rikkaidai members will eventually pop up. The next chapter is bound to muddle all the semes even more and who knows? Ryoma might make stunning announcements!

allek-k- On purpose is more like it :D The little boy is more cunning than people give him credit for.

MARYLOVER- Well Ryoma was playing it kind of easy…till the end of course!

Playgirl Eugene- They are all updated today! XD

munkyaround- oh dating can be extremely hard in this case!

Ryoma will eventually get to why he knows Atobe and Rikkaidai members. :) very soon actually…

NDebN- Well all I can say is the little Prince knows how to muddle everyone up!

Selyn- Well Ryoma did arrange for everyone to collide so none of them would have time alone. Thanks for enquiring on me as well. Hopefully everything will go fine from here!

Firey Chronicles- He seems to have been around huh? But the little prince will have his ways.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Who knows what I will choose it to be :) We'll call it a draw since I never thought of their end tot heir tennis match XD.

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Asking**

"Ryo-chan…that was extremely rude to book everyone else when it was suppose to be _our_ time." Fuji said shutting the door to their room with a soft thud.

"It was extremely convenient to deal with all of you at the same time." Ryoma countered taking off his jacket to hang in the closet. "We watched the movie didn't we?"

"I was thinking along the lines of 'alone' Ryoma…just you and me…" Fuji murmured trapping Ryoma against the wall with a smile.

"How can you watch a movie alone in a movie theatre? You're weird Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma stated bluntly before maneuvering under Fuji's arm and to his stuff where he proceeded to grab a towel.

"Ryoma…you're making this explanation take longer than it needs to be." Fuji said with a small smile.

"Well if you made sense then I wouldn't have to question you." Ryoma said walking to the bathroom to wash his face.

Suppressing a sigh, Fuji brushed a hand roughly through his hair. Despite the thrill he was getting from all of this, there was a limit to how dense and hard-to-get his prey can play.

'No one has lasted this long against me before…' Fuji thought as he made his way to the bathroom as well. Leaning against the doorframe he watched Ryoma wash his face and wipe it clean with his towel. Pushing off the doorframe, Fuji removed the towel from Ryoma's face and kissed him roughly. He was quite pleased when Ryoma started to relax and participate…he didn't even mind the dampness of Ryoma's hair and face. Backing Ryoma out of the bathroom, Fuji never broke the kiss as he walked them towards Ryoma's bed.

"Not in the mood…" Ryoma muttered breaking the hard kiss and pressing a hand against Fuji's chest.

"Oh but you have to pay for ruining our date Ryo-chan…" Fuji murmured as he nibbled the pulse in Ryoma's neck slightly. Despite Ryoma's resistance he could feel Ryoma's pulse racing and body responding.

"Not tonight…"Ryoma muttered. " You can sleep next to me but no fun."

Fuji smiled. "Fine…but give me a proper kiss."

Despite Ryoma's cross expression and deep frown, he eventually sighed and leaned forward to bestow a kiss on Fuji's lips. Not willing to give him a quick getaway, Fuji coaxed his mouth open for a carnal kiss and deepened is while holding Ryoma's body close to his. Delight shot through Fuji's body as he felt Ryoma hardening under his attack.

'Perfect…' Fuji thought as he pushed a hand through Ryoma's silky hair.

"Let's head to bed…" Ryoma said unfazed that he had tricked Fuji into thinking he was in the mood.

"Fine…" Fuji said with a small sigh as he slid in his bed and Ryoma slid in next to him. Snuggling against the boy, Fuji wondered what merry chase Ryoma had in mind for all of them…

'Tomorrow…there's always tomorrow!' Fuji decided as he rested his head atop Ryoma's softly. He'd get all the answers he needed tomorrow.

xXx

_**Tezuka's Room**_

Tezuka sighed as he took off his glasses and shut off his reading light. He was exhausted and fuming right now. He was quit lost as to if he should confess that he liked Ryoma now or withhold it. He didn't want to get involved in the web that he had seen tonight but he was almost absolutely positive he liked Ryoma.

'So I should join the fight?' Tezuka questioned himself…he didn't particularly dislike his ex or rivals but… was it even possible to be okay with all of them while trying to be Ryoma's lover?

xXx

_**Rikkaidai Dorms**_

"Ryoma was quite cunning ne Genichirou?" Yukimura said sliding into his own bed across from Sanada's. " He managed to trap us in his 'date'."

"Aa…" Sanada said softly as he slid off his cap.

"Don't be so worried Gen…" Yukimura said pulling up his blankets. " I'm sure if we would have just told him there was nothing left between us he wouldn't have left Rikkai ne?"

"Maybe…"Sanada said.

He was really disappointed he hadn't had a single moment alone with Ryoma to explain. If only he had made sure Ryoma understood that Yukimura and he weren't like that…

'Dammit! Now I have to fight with Hyoutei's Diva and Seigaku's Tensai!' Sanada thought as he turned out the lights…then again…wasn't Tezuka there as well? Why had he been there?

xXx

Fuji was sadly mistaken when he thought he was going to be getting any answers from Ryoma the next morning…or the whole week! In fact, everyday he was busy surrounded everyone, hiding from him, in the presence of Atobe and Tezuka, or sleeping for that matter. So here he was at Saturday again, with no answer to his questions, no boyfriend to cuddle with outside of their bedroom and no patience for the worms separating him from Ryoma.

"Out of my way…" Fuji said with a smile to the ones in the back.

"Ha-hai!" The crowd split immediately as they realized who it was. In fact, they split all the way to the front till Ryoma had no choice but to notice that Fuji stood in front of him.

"Something you want?" Ryoma asked tilting his head to Fuji's level from where he sat.

"Aa… I want something all right-" Fuji started

RING!

"Maybe later…" Ryoma said with as the teacher walked in for English to begin. " But since you're here, let's break up…. I'm bored!"

Fuji merely smiled and placed his hands on Ryoma's desk as he bent to Ryoma's level before opening his eyes to look straight into Ryoma's catlike golden ones.

"But the fun has just begun Ryo-chan…" Fuji whispered ignoring the teacher's remark for everyone to get to his or her seats.

"Che! I think it has already ended…senpai." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Saa…" Fuji said with his own smile.

"Fuji, get to your seat, Atobe…your late." The teacher said with a sigh.

"Ore-sama had preparations to get ready for later…" Atobe announced before noting that Fuji was in front of 'His' Ryoma. "Oi Fuji!" Atobe began.

"Get going…" Ryoma uttered with a sigh, " You're creating a scene!"

"You want a scene?" Fuji asked, " I'll give you one!" He finished as he closed the distance between them and kissed Ryoma fully in front of the class and teacher.

"FUJI!" the teacher started after recovering from the initial shock of Fuji doing such things.

It seemed that stimulated Ryoma as well since he wasn't letting Fuji dominate the kiss either. So stimulating was the kiss that he had forgotten about everything else except for Ryoma.

"Unhand him!" Atobe said moving with surprising speed to yank Fuji off of Ryoma. " Are you okay brat?"

"Un…" Ryoma said a bit shocked that Fuji had just done that. " I think-"

He wasn't given more time to say since Atobe took his turn kissing him.

"You!" Fuji started as his eyes sharply opened and he pried Atobe off of Ryoma by removing Ryoma from his desk into the protection of his arms. " How dare you kiss what is mine?"

"He was mine first and ore-sama was cleansing him of your unclean kiss." Atobe said moving forward once more with a frown at how Fuji had his arms all over Ryoma.

"Correct you are." Fuji said dangerously, " He WAS yours… so high-tail it back to Hyoutei Atobe!"

"Both of you out!"

For the first time since the beginning of their fight, both Atobe and Fuji realized the guys were betting on who was going to win, the girl were fangirling and the English teacher was VERY angry.

"Me?" Ryoma asked.

"Not you Echizen, these two hotheads!" the teacher said pointing to the door. " Both of you out! And Echizen…take a seat!"

"Hai.." Ryoma said and watched as both men glared at each other in competition…. he decided life wasn't getting to be TOO boring at all.

xXx

_**Lunch**_

"Ryoma…" Fuji said after he finally managed to catch him, "We need to have a long talk as I remember."

"As YOU remember, not me." Ryoma said walking around him.

"Dammit Ryoma!" Fuji said closing the distance between them. "I need to know so things you're hiding from me."

"There's no reason for you to dig!" Ryoma insisted.

"I-"

"Echizen…"

"Buchou…" Ryoma said seeing Tezuka. He was almost thankful for the intrusion because he knew Fuji wasn't going to let go.

"Not now Tezuka, I'm busy with-"

"We are DONE!" Ryoma said with a fierce frown and turned towards Tezuka, " Is there something you needed?"

" I was just wondering if you wanted to catch dinner off campus today…" Tezuka asked bluntly. He had practiced a million scenarios but the words just suddenly tumbled out. He was definitely not one for romancing the person!

"Of course," Ryoma said with a smile, " I'll see you around six then?"

"Aa…" Tezuka said with almost a sigh of relief…after bluntly asking, he was sure Ryoma would refuse since he had a couple others to throw off his trail.

"You can't go Ryoma!" Fuji insisted

"I'll do as I please!" Ryoma countered pressing a kiss to Fuji's lips suddenly. It was all he needed to do to snap Fuji and in a flash they went from arguing to a duel over who was winning this kiss in the middle of the dorms.

"I'll be right back… I need to grab lunch…then I'll meet you in our room okay?" Ryoma said with a smile.

"Aa…" Fuji murmured and watched as Ryoma walked away towards the cafeteria building before he headed up to their room. Although Ryoma had stopped his drive…he'd drive again to find the right answers…there was no way he was going to slip…even if Tezuka was a friend.

Entering their room, Fuji was surprised to see Yukimura sitting on Ryoma's bed quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji demanded. He didn't need anyone else to tell him how dangerous this godchild was…his aura all but gave him away.

"I was actually hoping to catch Prince before I headed home after a field trip near here but it seems I caught you instead."

All in the moment, an idea hit Fuji. Since it seemed that Yukimura and Ryoma had a history, he could just ask the Godchild himself!

"I need to know…" Fuji started all of a sudden from where he stood. "Why do you know Ryo-chan…"

Yukimura didn't answer him straightaway but he could see Yukimura contemplating if he should say something or not.

"I know you both went to school with each other but…" Fuji felt lost himself now…he had no idea what he was trying to find out now…he just wanted to know…well needed to know more about Ryoma.

"Well…" Yukimura started looking at Fuji intently. " If you want to know you should question the person instead right?"

"But-"

"He did attend Rikkaidai before he went here and Hyoutei…he was Gen's lover…" Yukimura disclosed suddenly.

"Then why are you-"

"Prince misunderstood Gen and my relationship after a drunk night…Gen and I were just messing around but he thought everyone fooled him when he found us like that and everyone else seemed to know Gen and I used to be lovers." Yukimura admitted. " We thought he was just visiting his parents but then we found out a month or so ago that he attended Hyoutei. He wasn't there when Gen and I checked…they told us he transferred here so during our practice match with you guys the other day we confirmed that he was here."

"I see… so Sanada was-"

"You'd have never met if Gen and I didn't slip up…" Yukimura said standing. "We'll be here tomorrow to take him home where he belongs."

"What?" Fuji asked standing.

"You heard me," Yukimura said without a backward glance as he left the frozen Fuji there.

"Wait!" Fuji said after the door shut. Running to the door, he opened it only to see no one there. Exiting his room he felt a blunt force knock him out. The last thing Fuji heard was a familiar voice ordering someone to take him out the back…then darkness entered his thoughts….

* * *

A/N: uh oh! It seems Fuji's been knocked out! We'll find out who next time! Until then Review!


	9. The Blunt Prince

A/N: A very short read but update nonetheless! It's been a long time! I'm so happy to be back from a very long Hiatus and am very sorry for it since many have convinced me I left behind lots of hopeful people so here I am! Back and writing for all of you! Don't worry, the Thrill community just has a lot of drifting writers who are indefinitely on hiatus or just gone.

I really hope **Lady Androgene, Unreal phantom, Sweet Obsidian Rain, Playgirl Eugene, InnoncentXSorrow, Firey Chronicles, Ishka, UtSuKuShIiMoOn (yes dear cousin, YOU!) **and many others will release some Thrill as well soon because it'd be boring only to read my own work and nothing new from fellow Thrillers. We must keep the thrill alive or else pillar pair will take over D:

Anyways review and enjoy this Back to School Release… if I'm on schedule then Halloween should have a mass update!

NOW go read and review and make me happy after such a long Hiatus!!

* * *

abhorsen3- Of course you get to find out in this chapter who did it. I don't know why I end up complicating things but it naturally turns out like that when I'm writing XD.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- I know! I left it at another cliffhanger. Was it confusing that OT5 and maybe Yukimura are the main pursuit against Ryoma?

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- how ould I not update? XD

just a gal- Perhaps I'll make a poll later to see what pairing should this story end with.

L'uke-chan- LOL this is definitely my story to put all kinds of humor in so I'm really twisted sometimes.

irishKaoru- Isn't it for the best when they have to fight with all they got for someone? Plus the cliffy, I'm sure, was a desperate attempt for elimination….after all, war calls for desperate measures.

lilgurlanima- We will find out who KO him….then again when did any love story go on course?

MARYLOVER- Ryoma has always played with fire so this isn't all to different. You'll get a reaction sooner of later…then again the title is Ice Prince.

munkyaround- Confusing? Should I clarify something up now?

Skryrssb- The fact is that Fuji's interested and Ryoma will play with just about anyone in the state he's in right now. I purposely threw in OT5 because they are so much more suited for pulling off the impossible with their authority and finances (in Atobe's case).

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Blunt Prince**

"Ryoma…" Hayama-sensei said.

"What?"

"A student expressed a concern for seeing some Hyoutei members carrying Fuji off campus and immediately wondered if you had anything to do with this." Utako said with a slight frown.

"I don't…"Ryoma said with a scowl. " But I'm sure we both know who is behind this… give me a leave of absence sensei."

"Granted…" Utako merely said as Ryoma rushed past her.

"Who gave you the power to grant that?"

"Koichi… it's personal…and Nanjiroh did ask we look out for his adorable son." Utako said looking at Koichi.

"Hn… As the Vic-principle though, I can't have our student roaming around." Koichi said arrogantly.

"Overlook it this once," Utako said holding her husband's hand.

"For you…. and Nanjiroh I will…" Koichi said leading her towards the cafeteria. "Did you already eat?"

"I was waiting for you…" Utako said with a smile.

"It's important to get as much nutrition as you can… you're not only eating for yourself now you know." Koichi chided.

"You don't want a fat wife do you?" Utako laughed out.

"I love you for yourself." Koichi stated and proceeded to lead her towards the cafeteria.

xXx

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma bit back a curse as he rounded the corner only to see Yukimura waiting for him. He merely glared at Yukimura and turned the opposite way as he searched for an alternate way out… if Yukimura was here, that could only mean Sanada was here… and if that were true they could all be accomplices!

"Could we talk really quick?" Yukimura asked running after him.

"Maybe later." Ryoma growled out as he pushed open the side door and searched for a means to get to Hyoutei almost across town.

'That bastard!' Ryoma thought as he 'casually' saw Atobe's limo parked and ready to go by the dorm's exit.

"Ryoma… did you sleep with me just to get back at Gen and me?" Yukimura asked pulling Ryoma around to face him.

"I'm busy!" Ryoma said glaring at Yukimura.

"I need to know!" Yukimura said raising his voice to the same level.

"And if I did?" Ryoma said with a n irritated cocky voice.

Yukimura didn't answer as he contemplated the answer. He couldn't even find the strength to stop Ryoma as he ran full speed towards the limo.

"You're trespassing you know."

"I…" Yukimura started after he turned and saw Tezuka standing behind him with his usual unreadable face.

"Let's go Seiichi."

Both Tezuka and Yukimura turned to see Sanada walking towards them with an expressionless face as well. "He's not here…"

"You two…" Tezuka started after a moment's hesitation. " Do you two….are you two involved with Echizen as well?"

Sanada didn't answer, he merely kept walking but Yukimura nodded. "Gen is… but not me."

"Them I hope Sanada will keep his distance." Tezuka said.

"Why is that Tezuka?" Sanada finally said when he heard Tezuka's warning. "Why should I?"

xXx

"Brat! Ready to go home?" Atobe said with a smile as he opened the limo door.

"Where is he?" Ryoma said looking into the car to see two guys on the other side holding Fuji.

"He's temporarily sleeping." Atobe said when Ryoma landed a glare on him and crawled into the car to check Fuji's body and face for anything.

"Are you done playing yet brat? Ore-sama has been patient enough in this lowly school and-"

"Let him go!" Ryoma said removing the two guys hands off of Fuji's body.

"Then you shall leave with me today." Atobe said with a smile as he snaked a hand around Ryoma's waist. "We have-"

"I'm not going back and you are going to release him." Ryoma said pushing Atobe's hand off of him.

"Then you can forget about letting him go! I'm going to kidnap you both!" Atobe announced angrily. "Drive!"

"You wouldn't!" Ryoma said with a challenge in his golden eyes.

"I would!" Atobe said lifting Ryoma's chin closer to him. "You've tested my patience to the limit brat and when we get home you'll be sprawled on my bed willingly or unwillingly, I 'm not going to care!"

"I won't let you touch Syuusuke or me!" Ryoma said defiantly.

The actions only caused Atobe to get angrier as he noted that his Ryoma was calling Fuji by his first name while he had never called him anything but monkey-king…even hen they dated… WAIT! They were still dating! He hadn't given Ryoma permission to break it off yet!

"Do you love him?" Atobe asked pulling Ryoma closer to him and farther from Fuji.

'Shut it Monkey-king!" Ryoma scowled out.

"Do you?!" Atobe demanded again shaking Ryoma slightly.

Ryoma merely smiled a bit irritably ad answered, "Maybe I do!"

"You… Why… I…" Atobe couldn't get a coherent thought out of his head anymore…even as Fuji groaned and started sitting up holding his head.

"Boss…" The two guys said looking to Atobe.

"Let them go!" Atobe said angrily "I don't want to see them at the moment!"

"Right here?" The guys asked.

"Sure!" Atobe said closing his eyes in anger.

Ryoma didn't say anything as he stepped out of the limo with an arm steadying Fuji. He wasn't particularly heavy at the moment but Ryoma highly doubted they'd make it back the school without him being heavy.

Ryoma almost cursed at Atobe, ditching them in the middle of the city with nothing but the little money he had in his wallet.

'And you've also become a burden!' Ryoma thought silently as he looked at Fuji who was still fazing between waking and knocking out again. Looking around, Ryoma noted a hotel down the street and picked up Fuji. It was better than standing there looking like a lost idiot!

xXx

"Well… what is your reason?" Sanada asked walking towards Tezuka again expectantly.

"it's… disruptive to our dorm and school." Tezuka said stating the obvious.

"Is that all? You sounded like there was more to it." Yukimura chuckled out before pulling Sanada away. "Let's go Gen."

"I like him as well…" Tezuka finally admitted, making Sanada tense under Yukimura's touch and taking the smile off of Yukimura's lips.

Ryoma was a lot of trouble… just as Yukimura thought he'd originally be when he had first met Ryoma.

xXx

**Later**

"Ow…. My head…" Fuji murmured as his eyes opened to a dim room and a splitting headache from the back of his head. The memory of being hit flooded back a bit painfully and he made a quick note to make the culprit's life miserable. Shifting slightly, he noted that he wasn't alone on the bed and saw Ryoma curled next to him sleeping soundly. Reaching over to draw him closer, Fuji felt a strike of pain from his movement and immediately fell back waking Ryoma.

"Want something to drink?" Ryoma asked reaching towards the nightstand for a bottle of water.

"How did we-"

"You were kidnapped… but the vice-principal is covering for us so we should be okay till tomorrow morning." Ryoma said reading the time that read five PM.

"Well… I'm glad you loved me enough to save me…" Fuji said with a slight smile as he accepted the water and ignored the slight shots of pain. He was growing accustom to the pain now.

"I just didn't want you involved in Atobe and my problems." Ryoma said sitting up on the bed now.

"So he did this?" Fuji asked making a 'note' of that as well.

"More or less…" Ryoma uttered stretching a bit. "I'm hungry and it's your fault we're in a cheap hotel and only have that bottle of water to survive."

"Mine? Shouldn't you blame the one who dumped us here?"

"I told you not to get involved with me!" Ryoma accused with a frowning pout.

"Despite this… why are you playing with all of us Ryoma?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

* * *

A/N: Very short but a bit progressive anyways XP review and I'll try to get more chapter of this story out!


	10. None Of Your Business

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

CrystalKitteN-MeW- I kept it short and sweet because more is to be in this chapter!

Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR- Do you really think Ryoma would just tell him?

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Yukimura fits in because of a full explanation later but from the little he's said to Ryoma, you are safe to say they had a one night stand. Utako and Koichi's relation to Ryoma will be revealed in this chapter if not the next one. :D

Playgirl Eugene- Well that pretty much sums it up right now. Right now Ryoma has practically pulled everyone into the mess but the problem started at Rikkai and the past has a way of catching up we can say.

L'uke-chan- hmm…. Because it's….Fun? LOL

It really is in a sense fun to lead everyone on and yes! It's my fault everyone's forgotten the plot to this story.. .because it has been a bit too long.

MARYLOVER- The hiatus on this story was due to me concentrating on other stories XP But more is to be found out very soon.

X- I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'll try to get a long-term muse on this story but it hasn't worked so far yet so hopefully I'll find one and get back to this story full-time too.

Milky Etoile- My only hope is my interest in this story will stay until I finish it D:

I've been having trouble focusing on this story so hopefully my passion for this story will renew and I'll start having fun writing it.

Sparklillian- Ryoma will inevitably, sooner or later, talk about how he came to be in the senter of this mess so look forward to that.

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 10: None Of Your Business**

**_Recap-_**

"I told you not to get involved with me!" Ryoma accused with a frowning pout.

"Despite this… why are you playing with all of us Ryoma?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

XxX

"Who said I was playing at all?" Ryoma demanded with a pout. "Besides, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your nose in your own business?"

"I guess this could be the result of me being careless and in your business then?"Fuji asked with a slight smile. Even now, after such an experience he could only feel the desire and want for Ryoma.

"It is… one you fully deserve come to think of it…" Ryoma uttered as he rounded the bed and threw himself on the other side of Fuji.

"You might as well tell me how you strung along a line of very formidable people… including me."

"If I remember correctly, you strung yourself along when I had no intention of capturing or being in your attention!" Ryoma said with a frown though he stared at the ceiling instead of Fuji.

"That might be true…"Fuji said with a smile. His head still ached slightly but he was clear-headed enough to clearly think about the situations Ryoma has been playing on.

"Could you at least tell me a little since I'll find out anyways?" Fuji asked not ready to give up yet.

"Try all you want then because I'm not telling you anything." Ryoma said and shut his eyes. "Let me catch a few minutes before we walk our ass back to school." Ryoma said and turned to his side to do exactly as he said he was going too.

"Mou…" Fuji uttered knowing that Ryoma was not going to give him an inch without a fight. He knew that tone from Ryoma by now… it was Ryoma's tone of 'None of Your Buisness' wrote in capital letters.

Guess that meant he'd have to do his own questioning starting with the people involved with Ryoma rather than the guy himself.

XxX

**That Night**

They didn't speak at all when they walked home… or even when they got to their room and Tezuka followed them inside to talk about their conduct even if they were excused by the VP of the school.

"I suppose you both know the repercussions for skipping out on class and leaving campus without permission." Tezuka started. "I don't know why the vice principal let you both pass so easily but make sure this never happens again."

"Shouldn't you talk to Atobe, the one who caused this as well?"Fuji asked with a slight frown at having to be reprimanded double time by everyone of every sort of age today.

"He's already got his talk." Tezuka said with a sigh.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said and took the earful of complaints in one-go. He had no use for the latter of it since he was already thinking of leaving.

"Echizen… you have caused me a great deal of trouble…"

"Do you like me that much too Tezuka-senpai?" Ryoma asked in no relation to the whole talk.

"What if I said I might?" Tezuka said quite bluntly after a moment of silence.

"Then I would ask you to put a stop to it because he's mine." Fuji said cutting in. He didn't like that fact that the subject strayed nor the fact that his friend was starting to sound like he really was going for Ryoma.

"I don't remember agreeing to be yours or anything of the sort!" Ryoma said with a scowl to Fuji. "If I want to date Tezuka-senpai, he and I have full control of how to handle the situation without your interference."

"If you both date I'll not stand for it," Fuji said with a smile to Ryoma but that quickly died away when he looked at Tezuka. "I won't be forgiving and to hell with all the years of friendship we've had if it's going to be Ryoma!"

"I won't forgive the lot of you if you two try something!" Atobe said walking in from the hall where he had probably been listening. "I'll have you both killed before you two can get in bed with my brat!"

"I've already been in bed with him and like it." Fuji said with a frown. "He isn't yours to control either!"

"I'm not yours either!" Ryoma said taking offence that not one had thought to ask him what he wanted from this moment on."

"Ryoma hunny…. We wouldn't be in such a mess if you weren't handing yourself around…" Fuji said with a frown glaring at Tezuka and Atobe.

"Handing?" Ryoma choked out in anger. His golden eyes hardened as he glared at all three in the room. "I want NOTHING to do with the three of you! Get out of my sight!"

Though he didn't raise his voice too loud the words were very clear. Everyone who had been listening at the door were now questioning if anyone was getting anywhere with the hot transfer student at all besides all the showy attention these past few weeks. Perhaps it was all just bluster and show and nothing for it all because Ryoma clearly did not looked swayed by any of them and better yet he looked changed. His face had become almost Tezuka immobile and an icy layer covered his golden eyes… only Atobe recognized that look. It was a look he often gave in Hyoutei… the icy glare of the Ice Prince.

* * *

A/N: I know… short update but an update is better than none at all so do enjoy and review your thoughts! I've been trying to pick this one back up and finish it for all the people that are still waiting for it. Try to be patient because I don't want to do it half-heartedly either!


	11. The Return Of The Ice Prince

A/N: Well, here's the rest of the Thanksgiving release that I didn't get to. This will be a mini prelude to a Christmas release so look forward to that. Review for me to help motivate me please. That's all I ask.

* * *

DaPurpleDino –it practically is OT6 only all at different times and has now become straight thrill with hints of the other pairings.

livingtodream- Well half the men he tells to leave are persistent so it won't happen immediately as he wishes but it will, for the most part be about thrill.

Yereanth16 – I try to draw inspiration back but it's hard sometimes so I do just allow it to sit here for a long time. My other stories are like that as well. When it starts to lag in releases it just means I'm not getting anything to flow when I stare at it.

MARYLOVER – Yes, he's going to do what he does best now so hopefully it'll give him breathing room.

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Return of the Ice Prince**

**Recap-**

"I won't forgive the lot of you if you two try something!" Atobe said walking in from the hall where he had probably been listening. "I'll have you both killed before you two can get in bed with my brat!"

"I've already been in bed with him and like it." Fuji said with a frown. "He isn't yours to control either!"

"I'm not yours either!" Ryoma said taking offence that not one had thought to ask him what he wanted from this moment on."

"Ryoma hunny…. We wouldn't be in such a mess if you weren't handing yourself around…" Fuji said with a frown glaring at Tezuka and Atobe.

"Handing?" Ryoma choked out in anger. His golden eyes hardened as he glared at all three in the room. "I want NOTHING to do with the three of you! Get out of my sight!"

Though he didn't raise his voice too loud the words were very clear. Everyone who had been listening at the door were now questioning if anyone was getting anywhere with the hot transfer student at all besides all the showy attention these past few weeks. Perhaps it was all just bluster and show and nothing for it all because Ryoma clearly did not look swayed by any of them and better yet he looked changed. His face had become almost "Tezuka" immobile and an icy layer covered his golden eyes… only Atobe recognized that look. It was a look he often gave in Hyoutei… the icy glare of the Ice Prince.

XxX

**School**

The atmosphere had changed…

There was a slight chill to the dorm, to the school and definitely in the little prince all the boys had come to love and respect. He was unapproachable as he walked coldly and distantly down the hall; something they hadn't felt till now from Ryoma. Blunt and the preference of being alone maybe but today, it was downright cold and cutting to even walk by him.

Everyone had heard of the outrage cause by Tezuka, Atobe and Fuji over him yesterday. If they didn't hear it they were there listening at the door when the fight took place. It was common knowledge now that Tezuka was tight-lipped about what went on after and Atobe seemed to be sulking. Even the unshakable Fuji seemed uncertain of how to approach the icy prince now.

There was a wide gap in path when their little prince walked by now. Still to be awed at; especially when you catch a bit of his collarbone in gym, but he definitely wasn't approachable anymore.

Still, Fuji pursued him though. He continued to talk to Ryoma when they were in their room together whether Ryoma answered or not. He still walked with Ryoma even if the boy ignored his existence and perhaps it finally hit a point when everyone told Fuji to leave him alone.

It gave Fuji something else to think about. Why did this whole problem even come up? So he knew he'd have to take a break of full frontal pursuit to behind the shadow pursuing. That meant beginning at the root of the problem… at Rikkaidai where Ryoma first came from… a whole other prefecture.

XxX

**Rikkaidai**

Fuji was impressed by the size of Rikkaidai if not the people. It was a good size and seemed like a good place to study… if he wasn't so intent on finding the tennis club though, he would've maybe been nicer to the girls that tried to hit on him instead of bluntly asking for the directions to their tennis courts. Nonetheless, his little prince was on his mind more than usual lately and everything in his mind ran on trying to figure out the situation… even if he had to force Rikkadai's fukubuchou to spill the beans.

"Aren't you out of your territory?" Jackal asked after seeing Fuji stroll into the courts as if he belonged right beside them.

"Maybe, but seeing your buchou and fukubuchou meant I might have to trod on territorial grounds." Fuji stated with a smile and shrug. "Talking of them… where are they?"

"And why do you require their presence?" Yanagi asked pushing his glasses up

"Something personal," Fuji merely stated.

"You have a lot of guts coming here." Yukimura soft but clear voice broke through the chatter. He stood on the opposite side of the courts looking coolly detached with Sanada by his side.

"About as much as you did when you invaded Seigaku," Fuji said nonchalantly. He ignored the rest as he moved towards his goal.

"What do you want?" Sanada asked after he waved everyone to continue what they were doing and Fuji was close enough to talk with them without everyone overhearing.

"I want to know the reason Ryoma is the way he is." Fuji said bluntly going straight at the problem without pleasantries or bull shit.

"If he wanted you to know he'd have told you don't you think?" Yukimura stated.

"The problem is he likes to keep everything to himself though." Fuji said with a sigh. "That's why I thought old teammates that chase after his heels might know something but it turns out they know next to nothing as well."

"What we know is of no concern to you and between us!" Sanada stated almost angrily at this point.

"So you admit it had to do with you." Fuji said hopping on with his analysis immediately.

"Look!" Sanada said moving forward to go head-to-head with Fuji. "I may not have been the one for Ryoma but I don't think Seigaku's biggest player deserves him either!"

Fuji didn't respond, he merely opened his eyes and in the depths of blue was his own anger and irritation.

XxX

**Seigaku **

**Ryoma/Fuji's room**

Ryoma sat up as he looked around the room drenched slightly in his sweat. He had thought he was over that nightmare but it seemed it was back. He had to be emotionally detached from these people… he couldn't connect.

"_It's because of you that I'm like this"_

Ryoma flinched in memory. He didn't want to think about it again.

* * *

A/N: Super Short but I thought I might as well XD


	12. Hourglass

A/N: This is pretty sad but, FINALLY!

I'll be finishing this story! My oldest on-going story that hasn't yet ended will be ending soon as well. Do review and shall we find out Ryoma's secrets?

* * *

Lanashe-yes, isn't it? He just conveniently forgot that he's a player now that there's someone he's truly interested in. He's suffering the dame fate that he did to so many and is butt hurt that he's way down the line of Ryoma's lovers.

Tensai Fon Ryoseii – No real ending yet but yes, we'll have the flames of jealousy and pent up desires follow through in the last few chapters.

MARYLOVER – I'm trying not to let it be a yearly update too. Determined to finish this fic this year actually.

* * *

**Koori No Ouji**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hourglass of Love**

**Recap~**

Ryoma sat up as he looked around the room drenched slightly in his sweat. He had thought he was over that nightmare but it seemed it was back. He had to be emotionally detached from these people… he couldn't connect.

"_It's because of you that I'm like this"_

Ryoma flinched in memory. He didn't want to think about it again.

XxX

**Rikkaidai**

"Are you angry at the truth?" Yukimura asked not bothering to pursue the matter in a more delicate way either. "We know quite a bit about you from everyone from the school."

"What gives you the right to trail my past?"

"The same right that makes me have to deal with you right here." Yukimura stated coldly. "For every person that fears you, I have twice as more."

"You fucked up with him so he's fair game for me."

"He's fair game for someone we can approve of." Sanada cut in.

"You don't deserve him so there's no use in telling you." Yukimura added.

"Who are you to judge me?" Fuji said softly though there was a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"We may not be the ones for him but we sure as hell are going to be making sure the one with him is not someone like you." Sanada said with a frown. "Are you about to commit?"

Fuji didn't answer. He hadn't fully considered his feelings for Ryoma all this time. He had only wanted the unattainable and yet here he was… so what was his purpose?

"Come back when you find out what you want Fuji Syuusuke." Yukimura stated before he turned away with Sanada.

"How'd you two fuck up?" Fuji asked striding behind them as well. If anything, he'd make sure he didn't do the same thing.

"Akachan(baby) was dating Gen at the time and ran into us fooling around one night." Yukimura said rather impersonally as if he had been the spectator than the perpetrator. "He didn't get mad, only left the room and before we could explain ourselves he'd disappeared."

"I assume that's when he hopped over to Hyotei?" Fuji asked.

"We didn't even know he had ever gone there till we saw him again at Seigaku." Yukimura admitted. "Akachan moved quickly in the last six months."

"Hn…" Fuji uttered but his mind was already working out Ryoma's timeline. If he had been betrayed by Sanada, then left to Hyoutei where he got tangled with that pompous Atobe only to find that he was still harboring feelings for his ex. It was only right Ryoma would come see who he lost too, which he had and therefore involved himself in Fuji's web of entertainment when all he's ever had was betrayal again and again.

"I heard he is better known as Koori No Ouji…" Fuji said looking at Yukimura.

"Something he picked up before he dated Gen… something from before probably but akachan has always been bratty and snarky."

"A trait he should lose," Gen added with a sigh.

"Its part of his charm," Fuji said with a slight smile. "If he lost it, it'd be like losing himself and that is one of the reasons you are no longer a candidate for him."

"Treating akachan like your property without knowing your feelings will only trouble him more in the long run." Yukimura uttered as Fuji walked away feeling as if he won the battle.

"He'll never conquer Ryoma…" Sanada stated watching Fuji leave as well. "Ryoma always holds a part of himself away."

"Then maybe they'll fit with each other." Yukimura said looking at Sanada now with an emotionless face. "Those who don't want to fit end up fitting don't they?"

XxX

**Seigaku**

"Why?" Utako asked with a frown.

"It's become to troublesome here and you know it from all those rumors flying around." Ryoma stated.

"It's not my right to judge your taste but I must say the predator you've chosen will not let off just because you've become bored." Utako warned with a tsk.

"What will we tell your father Ryoma?" Koichi finally spoke eyeing the youth.

When their old high school friend had called for a favor, Utako and he had agreed immediately. They had all played tennis together and though each went their own way, Koichi had introduced Rinko to Nanjiroh formally. It would only be later that Nanjiroh admitted that he had met Rinko already abroad and she had troubled him there but he had not known they were so close to one another. At their wedding, he had been reunited with a divorced Utako and they had begun to become close again till they finally married two years ago.

"Tell him what you want but I want out." Royma stated with finality.

"Running away won't solve whatever you're running from Ryoma." Utako said softly. "Isn't this the third school in half a year?"

"Let me think about it," Koichi interrupted with a sigh. "If rumors carry weight then I will talk with Fuji."

"I don't want a talk, I want out."

Both didn't speak even as Ryoma left the room and shut the door softly behind him. There was hardness in Ryoma that they had seen in when he was transferring in. They had thought it had softened but now they could see it had never left.

"How much do you believe those rumors of Ryoma anata?" Utako asked looking at her husband.

"Rumors tend to turn out right at Seigaku…." Koichi admitted though he hated to. He was the vice-principal and shouldn't be listening or believing in things the kids said.

"So you believe that Ryoma does have a relationship with Fuji Syuusuke?" Utako asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Koichi edged looking at his wife with a straight face.

"Then maybe I should believe those rumors about you too…" Utako uttered with a small  
smile.

"I don't tend to listen to that kind of talk." Koichi reminded his wife. He was silent for a bit before he turned to his wife and asked if she was pregnant."

"You heard those rumors too?" Utako laughed out. It seemed she had caught her husband red-handed at listening to rumors.

XxX

**Dorms**

"I'm reforming Ryoma," Fuji said entering their bedroom with a smile. "I'll be a better boyfriend so you should too."

"Good luck with that senpai, but it has nothing to do with me." Ryoma said coldy turning back to do his homework.

"It has everything to do with you my little prince." Fuji said smoothly as he sat next to Ryoma. "On my way back I decided to take a gamble at what was more thrilling for me in life and it has turned out that being your exclusive is what's in store for me."

"Cute, but I don't want," Ryoma stated bluntly as he continued to write.

"I won't treat you like the rest and leave you." Fuji said seriously turning Ryoma's head to face him.

"Sadly you only became interested because you were bored with your own life till I tumbled into your life." Ryoma reminded him. "You've already used me and all that's left is to leave me right?"

"True…" Fuji agreed. "But that plan backfired because I've decided to keep you…permanently."

"Fuck off… I'll leave before you can leash me to you." Ryoma said angrily as he jerked out of Fuji's grasp and stood to head to his bed.

"You can't run forever."

"No, but I'll do it the fucking way I want to." Ryoma said with a glare. "You're an idiot if you think anything is forever, we're on a timed basis."

"Timed?" Fuji questioned with a slight frown as he viewed the storm on Ryoma's face that dissipated a little. He had to play his cards right if he wanted Ryoma to understand there was no more running.

"Love is like an hourglass, once it runs out it doesn't come back"

* * *

A/N: and we are close to the end :)

We'll have Ryoma's past next chapter and a resolution soon. Review and maybe it'll come faster.


End file.
